Careful What You Wish For
by Deth-Bi-Slipknot
Summary: When she gets stuck in Jak's world, how will Kirsten thats me! deal with it? Will she be sad? Overjoyed? Only one way to find out! JakxxOC! Pleez R&R! Rated for mostly some crude humor language, and just a tad of sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my room playing my playstation 2. My new game was so much fun! Jak 3 had to be the best game I ever bought. I liked this game so much I had dreams of being in the game myself. It was pretty cool. Have you ever done that before? I'm sure you have. Maybe not a video game. Maybe you singing your favorite song or starring in a neat movie. You get the picture. My fingers triggered Jaks actions as I stared at the screen in amazement. I have long blonde hair, messy bangs and dark blue eyes. I'm wearing an orange three quarter shirt and some jogging pants with stripes on the side My mom walked in the room," When are you gonna get off of that machine? You've been camped out on you playstation for 2 days!". I nodded ," Eh….f-fun…uhn….", I ignored her and just babbled nonsense. She rolled her eyes and left, shutting the door.

My folks always told me I would get sucked in the tv if I didn't stop. I would shake my head and laugh. I mumbled to myself still playing, it would be cool. And defiantly worth being able to shoot huge weapons and wearing cool clothes. Not to mention the pointy ears! Lol. I had beat the game already and unlocked the scene player. I watched the scene where Torn was surprised to see Jak back in the city. I sat still after a moment, thinking. Then I said aloud," That would be so cool!". The screen went black. I frowned and started to press buttons when unexpectedly, Daxter rose from nowhere," Ya it would be cool huh?". I stared when I dropped the controller and my skin felt strange. It felt as though it were fizzing. Everything began to black-out. I fell over and bounced once on my bed. I didn't know what was happening.

Then I found myself dreaming. I was floating in the blue sky, which was barely glowing pink. I looked around and thought to myself ,'Whats happening? I was playing my game a second ago….'. I listened to my surroundings carefully. Everything was silent. But then I heard something. It sounded like someone humming. Like a young child…around 6 or 7. It continued and sounded like a familiar song I had heard before. Yes it sounded actually like some sort of lullaby. It was! It was the song my mom would sing to put me asleep. I kept listening as I floated. _'Bio baby, bao by…bio baby bao by…in the morning, wipe your eyes, in the evening night goes by…bio baby bao by…bio baby bao by…'. _Then it stopped. Suddenly I fell. When I looked down I was about to fall in crashing waters. I screamed, when I fortunately woke up. But when I was conscious I realized I really was falling! I hit the sandy, deserty, ground. I gave out an 'oof!'. All the breath was knocked out of me and I sat up to catch it. I clenched sand in my hand as I breathed slowly. Then I suddenly realized there was…sand….in my...hand. I snapped up and gasped. Where was I? In the desert? I guess so.

I had been walking for a while when I saw something. It looked like a wall…and a wide door. I ran to it and stood in front of the massive, black door. My feet hurt from walking bare foot in the dirt. I put a hand on the door and looked for a handle. This defiantly wasn't a dream. First, I didn't feel dizzy, which I normally did in all of my dreams. And second, I could talk which I couldn't do in dreams. Yes it sounds unusual but I really can't. I banged on the door, when it began to slowly separate for entrance. I ran in when it wasn't even finished opening. Then it closed and I looked around, at my surroundings. This place looked so familiar. Then reality struck. I was in the car yard on Jak 3.

Okay this was my first J&D fanfic so its not so good. But if you like it so far and want it to continue you have to review or I won't continue it. At least one. Pooooleeeaassse! l


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I am back….. thanks for the reviews. Oh and I'll have to tell you I won't respond to any questions in the reviews because all my chapters will be premade. But if you have any constructive criticism then I'll take it as I read my reviews. Let the story begin:

I stared around at the car yard as my brething decreased. "I…I can't beleive-", but I was cut off by, who I instantly recognized as the voice of Kleiver. "Whats a scrawny little girl like you doing in a big yard full of my vehicles?". I stared at him. He still looked like he did in the game. Then I brought up my hand and found out I had transformed into an animated state. I gasped and rubbed my hands together. Then I snapped back to my current situation. " I uh…um..I come from...Haven...annnd..", I began to lie,"I need to see Damas..uh..please.", I casually put my hands behind my back. He rubbed his chin,"Hmmm…so Haven dumped you out, eh?". He walked closer and she took one step back. "What did you do?". I sat frozed as I tried to think of another reasonable lie. "I uh…um…". But just then, thankfully Damas walked in," What is going on here?", he scrutinized me,"And who is this?". Kleiver looked down at me. "Uhh..I'm Kirsten.". "Well why are you here?". "I um..was dumped into the wasteland by Haven". Wow was my video game info coming in handy! " Ah a juvenile delinquent?", he slightly smiled. I smiled back and nodded. "Well we will find use of you but right now-", he turned to Kleiver," When will Jak be back?". I quietly gasped," Jak?". Damas and Kleiver looked down at me. Damas asked suspiciously," You know him little girl?". I yet again dug for an answer," Ya..I uh, heard of him.", I said scratching behind my ear and looking at one of the cars.

Damas also said," You must have done something very bad if they chopped off you ears". I looked up at him and fingered the round point of my ear."Um..I need a private word with you your highness", I covered my mouth. Shit! He looked at me with another suspicious glance," Fine…". We walked out of the car yard and on the grounds of the city. I spoke softly," Listen please. You HAVE to believe me!", I said and looked around," I..I'm not from this planet.". I guestured toward the people on the streets," On my planet, people don't carry around large guns, don't have pointy ears, and don't wear the same style of clothes.". She looked back up at him. It looked like he wasn't buying it but he said," Don't worry, we will take care of you". He turned back into the car yard," Go into that house over there for now", he poity at one of the houses," A friend of mine will feed and clothe you, but for now I am busy". I looked at the house and back at him to thank him, but the door shut. I shrugged and walked over to the house.

I knocked on the door and a woman with blonde hair and a soft face answered," Yes?". I paused for a moment," Um, the king would like for you to help me". She just looked at me for a moment, then smiled," Come in".

Luna, that was her name, was very nice to me. She fixed me my dinner and talked to me. "So how old you be?", she asked as she sat next to me, and ate. "I'm only twelve". "Strange ears and clothes you have". I paused,"Uhhhh, it's a long story.". We continued eating and she showed me my room. I sat on the bed and thought before I turned off the light. What if I never got home? My mom is probably crying her eyes out now. I layed down and muffled the rather large candle. This was gonna be a long adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!I am back. I've got some news. You judge wether its good or bad for yourself. Like, my aunt was washing my clothes and she accidently washed the floppy disc with my stories on it, sooooo, it might take a bit longer for me to update my stories. Oh! Now I can reply to your reviews because I decided not to premake my stories, and I want to thank some of you for giving me constructive criticism.

I woke up, yawning. Why did it feel really early? As soon as I opened my eyes I put on a puzzled face. It was still dark outside! But then I realized what had awaken me. I heard the screech of a car outside. I ran to the window but the sound was coming from the car yard. I put my boots on and sprinted downstairs. I suddenly stopped and listened. I would have to be quieter as not to wake up Luna. I tiptoed out side and gently closed the door. I finally let out a loud sigh and started toward the car yard. I looked behind me but me not paying attention led to an immediate collision. Well, except I fell and Jak….Jak! I gasped and attempted to say something. But he didn't help because he just held his hand out and waited for me to say something. My mouth went open..then closed…..then open again. But I finally spoke,

"Sorry".

"No problem. And who are you?", he replied.

"I'm uh, Kirsten", I said, my stomach wriggling.

"Well why are you out so late?", he said looking around.

Well that was the whole problem. I came out to see him and I was going to tell him _that_? I would sound like a stalker. Lies usually work, but Jak was just to friggin' subtle. Well, I would just have to try.

"I was hungry so I decided to do some late night shopping", I said trying to put on an innocent face, yet one with attitude. And he obviously liked it or something cause he put one on, too.

"So where do you come from?",he asked. Daxter, by the way was asleep on the side of Jak's head.

"Uh, Haven. They got rid of me.", I lied and put my hands behind me. He frowned,

"Same here", he said and put his arms to his sides,"What did a rather small citizen like you do?". I pouted a bit but answered him.

"I destroyed a building here and there until they finally got agitated of me. And you?".

He put his hands on his waist and looked up," I destroyed more of like a whole quarter of the city". He looked rather proud of himself. I grinned and laughed a little. He looked down at me and put on another half-smile. I stopped and blushed. My head drooped so he couldn't see me. But I just knew he could tell.

"Well", he said,"I guess I'll see you around". He walked past me and I didn't move. I finally turned around and said,

"Ya.".

I walked over to Luna's home and opened the door. Lifting up my head, I turned it and looked for Jak but he was gone. I sighed and walked in toward my room. When I was there I sat on my bed and twidled my thumbs. I thought for a moment and laughed under my breath. He was flirty with every girl. Well, except when he's talking about war and battle tactics. Then I thought about Ashelin and my smile fell a bit. She's so- NO! I shook my head and fell on my bed (hey!I'm a poet and I don't know it!) My eyes drooped a bit. It would be so cool to hang out with him…. My eyes dropped and I fell asleep. Maybe eventually I would be able to. But I seriously doubt it. That kinda stuff only happens in my dreams. But to even barely get there, I have to be outgoing and clever. I'm not so good at that though. But….well, I'll try anyway.

Like it? I hope you do, and I'm real sorry if my grammar is bad, but I'm really trying you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello!I would just like to say, I'm sorry that the chapters are so short! On Microsoft Word, they look long. I promise I'll try to make them longer and separate the dialogue! BTW, I looked at the Mary Sue society. I don't know if I could deal with that sight. I'm already confused as it is, so I don't know. I'm trying my best. And like, I just noticed that another girl made a story just like mine! Only hers dealt with Jak II. But its pretty cool! If you like this story you would love hers! But I can't help you because I can't remember the name or author! Sorry!

Once again, I woke up rather uncomfortable. I had slept with my arms crossed and my legs, too. I tried to just hop up. I moaned and rubbed my inner thigh. It had a rather large bruise on it.

"Dammit, why is it so bruised?". It looked rather intense for a normal soar. Anyway, I slipped my boots on again, and trotted downstairs. Luna already started eating. She looked up at me and said,

"Sorry I didn't wake you up. You looked mean?", I asked as I sat down.

"Well, you were smiling, and squeezing your pillow", she smiled and held her head with her fist," So what were you dreaming of little lady?". I instantly looked her in the eyes,

"You-you knew what happened?", I asked nervously. She nodded grinning,

"And I was watching your face the whoooole time. You thought you wouldn't wake me up?". I shook my head, still staring at her. She flicked my nose,

"Your in love", she grinned and bit off a piece of bread.

"I most certainly am NOT!", I said and shoved a bunch of food in my mouth.

"I saw the way you looked at him…but-", she looked at me funny," You just met him right? You seem to know a lot about him. Damas told me. And he also told me about…", she looked at my ears. I stared in confusion for a second then spoke,

"Oh!Oh ya…", I whispered and lightly touched my ear," Its confusing. You see, on my planet, we have video games. They're mixtures of animation, light and color, all in a TV screen. We have controls that we use to make the characters move and use any ability needed or just wanted. Well, and Jak is one of them.". I ate a bit of an egg and continued," The game usually goes by a storyline, and I think even now, the storyline is happening in real life on this planet.". Luna seemed to be following quite well. She inquired rather excitedly," S-so you now what going to happen with Jak? Anybody else?". I nodded,

"Damas, Seem, Kleiver, and tons of others. But-", I grinned," Not you!". She frowned,

"Oh yes, I feel oh so special.". I laughed.

"Hey, you should go see if Damas wants you for anything", she suggested. I nodded,

"Alright, I guess I should go.", I started to the door but stopped," Um, you uh, have something I can wear?", I asked. She smiled and stood up.

Luna gave me some really nice clothes and some equipment. She gave me a tan vest that showed my belly, a thin white top with a high neck to go under. Some forest green breeches and some Black Hand gloves. For my own purposes, a gun holder that fit on my thigh and a larger one that was on my back with suspenders to hold it over my shoulders. I thought I looked nice. When I asked her why I had gun sheaths, she said that Damas would give even a seven year old a weapon.That was pretty cool.

I was already on the elevator to Damas's throne. It was really slow. I twiddled with the gun pocket on my thigh as I wondered if I'd ever get there. But then the elevator stopped and I was looking at the beautiful fountains, and the wasteland leader in his throne. I slowly made my way to him and bowed. He arose and said,

"We will try our best to train you to be a fine female warrior when you get older. No one makes it to the wasteland just so we can protect _them_ and feed _them._ You will soon have to hold your own. So we will assign you a teacher. Well, rather let you meet him now. He is waiting to train you in weaponry, first hand combat, and vehicle skills. After long weeks of lessons and labor, you will be assigned a permanent job that you will hold till you die. You will be promoted to harder jobs as you get older and it comes easier to you. Do you understand?". I nodded,

"Yes sir!".

"Good. Your teacher will be waiting for you on the bay. Now go! I am busy.". I bowed and walked back onto the elevator. I took a last glance at Damas before the elevator began to lower.

I waited yet another long trip down the tunnel and stepped off as soon as it stopped, and before I would be taking a second trip up. I walked through the town of which civilians were traveling freely. The air smelled of gun powder and baked goods. A strange mix, but one I would probably have to get used to. I made my way to the beach and stepped over large ledges and deep sand just trying to get there. When I reached the bay, I shaded my eyes in search of my instructor. But I saw no one. I walked around looking hard. This place was a lot bigger in real life. I brought my hand up and studied the animation. Obviously no one could tell they were animated around here. But when you were actually an animation it seemed more real than watching it on the TV screen. I was about to give up when I saw something yellow, like hair poking over some rocks. I made my way closer to investigate. I finally reached the spot and my eyes widened. I realized I was on the bay, and Jak was my instructor.

You like? Hope ya do! Pleeeeeeez pleeeeez pleeeeeez pleeeeeeeez pleeeeeeez review! I'm frickin' begging you!


	5. Chapter 5

Whoops! In my last chap. I said -"Sorry I didn't wake you up. You looked mean?", I said as I sat down.- Well, I sorta messed that up. You see it was supposed to go like this –"Sorry I didn't wake you up. You looked content.", Luna told me. "Whaddya mean?", I asked as I sat down.- Annnnd blah blah blah blah blah. So, ya. Anyway, thanks for the reviews- er- review. Oh, and by the way. Theres three girls making a story just like mine. One of them made theirs a few days before me (the one I was talking about yesterday. Then there's me. Then one a few days after me. I got a review from her. I read the others and they're great, too!

I stared at the back of Jak's head. He obviously knew I wasn't standin' there, because he didn't turn around. I was standing there frozen. I was about to say something when Daxter popped up in front of me,

" Hey Jak, this looks like the girl that has a crush on you!". He stared at my face and I stared at his. Jak turned around, looked at me, then hit the back of Daxter's head. Obviously Jak didn't have to blush like me because he was a lot older. Maybe twenty or twenty two? And me? Twelve. Oooooofff course. I felt my cheeks getting hotter and hotter and my stomach fluttery. I stood straight up and looked at my feet. Oh yes, very, very clever with plenty of attitude. I'd defiantly get to hang with him now.(Rolls eyes). Jak stood up and Dax, hopped on his shoulder. I lifted my eyes but not my head and saw Jak grinning with his hands on his waist, and his head slightly tilted as if he was attempting to look under my messy bangs. How terribly impossible. My bangs are under my nose! My hand flew up to my ear to scratch it but my hand was interfered and I let out a loud gasp. I lifted my head and dazed at Jak. My ears, they were so…long! They had got that way over night I guess. But that was impossible. When Luna gestured at my ears this morning, they were normal. Or were they? Never mind that, I was dealing with embarrassment! Jak was still grinning at me. I put my hands behind my back and attempted a flirty smile but I only managed a half smile and head tilt. Oh shit! Now I looked like a seductor! What was I gonna do? What was I gonna do! But Jak shifted his feet and his head went to the other side as if competing with me. Well now I wasn't embarrassed because we both looked like flirty idiots. All until Daxter spoke up.

"Hey toots", he hopped in my arms and put his hands behind his head," I'm sexy too!". Okay now this was frustrating! I held Daxter with my hands under his shoulders and set him back on Jak's shoulder,

"Keep him there!", I demanded pointing two inches from Jak's nose. He looked at my finger, cross eyed and then grinned back at me.

"Well? We gonna do this?", he asked me.

"Hell ya!", I said and threw my arms up. Okay now I was getting a bit of attitude. Maybe I could actually pull this off!

"Well first we gotta learn our swiftness", he said raising an eyebrow and pointing at me mockingly. I nodded, smiling. He said,

"Well of course we gotta jump high. You know, just in case. Show me your jump.". I nodded, and crouched down. I sprang up only about a foot off the ground. He shook his head,

"You defiantly need practice. First of all you don't hafta crouch so low. Compare you structure to mine.". He jumped up. It was amazing! What? Like, 3 feet? I nodded,

"Ya! I suck!". He nodded sarcastically, in agreement. I pouted.

"Now first……", he began to teach me my leap and that evening many other things. Things like, swimming faster, leaping faster, running, drawing my gun, and rolling faster. It was a looooong evening but with Jak, it was fun.

Was it good? Only one way to tell me and only one way for me to continue you know! Do it! DO IT NOW! Sorry if it was kinda short!


	6. Chapter 6

Leedle leeedle leedle! I'm back. Sorry it took me so long to write this chptr. Spent 2 much time away from the computer. Thanx BeastBoyBlitz! Now I want some people who unappreciate self inserts to look at Jordan Mar. Thanx buddy!

Jak looked around as soon as we were done. It was sort of an awkward moment. As you can see we had a lot of those. I also scanned the area. Then, about seven yards away I saw the purple satellite where Jak met Seem. I grinned. This was probably going to turn into the exact same story. Well, except I'm in it. I pointed,

"Whats that?", I pretended to look confused. He shaded his eyes from behind me,

"Lets find out.". We walked over as Daxte blabbed on about Seem's looks. Then I heard Seem speak,

"It is none of your concern animal.". So I decided to be the smart one. I would be, Kirsten, the psychic,

"It's a dark satellite.". Jak looked at me. So did Daxter, but Seem only said,

"She is right. It crash landed here a day ago. We cannot find out what it does.". That's when I looked at Jak. I mouthed to him,

"_Touch it_", he looked at me and whispered,

"Why?". I gave him a reassuring look and once again gestured toward it and yet again spoke softly so he could only read my lips,

"_Trust me!_". Daxter was watching us, looking back and forth as we both spoke, then he looked at the satellite and said,

"Do it Jak.". Jak looked at him then me and stepped forward. Seem looked at him,

"What are you-", but Jak touched it. It opened and he looked at me surprised. I grinned innocently. He turned back around and began to decode it. I looked at Daxter. He grinned at me and hopped on my shoulder while Jak was busy. We watched him from behind until the eco crystal slid out. Seem spoke,

"Do not touch, dark eco". But of course he grabbed it anyway. He walked back to us and examined the crystal. But Seem spoke again,

"Look, it speaks an ancient dialect". Jak was about to say his line but we took too long. The satellite lifted from the ground and exploded. Only this time a chunk landed on Daxter. The poor ottsel spun around and was knocked out cold. I giggled and put him on Jak's shoulder. Seem said again,

"Not even you can save us from this 'hero'. You and your friends are not welcome here." Jak and I put on upset faces, and walked away. After a while Jak said,

"How did you-", I interrupted,

"I just know these things.". He looked at me for a second and grinned. I laughed and said,

"Can I checkout that eco crystal, maybe?". He stared ahead,

" I don't know. That's how Daxter got turned into an ottsel. Unless you wanna risk something I don't think so.". I pouted,

"Oh come on, pleaaassse?". He looked at me unsure for a second then sighed,

"Fine.". He handed it to me. I ran my finger down the smooth surface then yelled,

" AH!", He stopped abruptly and snapped," What!". I laughed,

"Hahaha! You fell for it!", He rolled his eyes and kept walking. I stood in the same place laughing. But then a surge of pain went through me. I fell on my hands and knees and groaned,

"J-Jaaaak…". He put his hand up, still walking," Ha-ha-ha….". Sweat rolled down my cheek. Jak turned to look at me. He looked alarmed for a second then grinned,

"I'm not falling for that again.". I looked up at him and my eyes turned completely black,

" Help me….", my voice sounded like two in one. My own voice and a voice that sounded like Ashelin's. His eyes widened and he ran toward me,

"Kirsten!KIRSTEN! Don't leave my voice!Keep listening and find me! Kirsten!". I tried desperately and kept trying to stay concentrated. He held out his hand as I looked up at him, losing pureness. I grabbed his hand and squeezed. That's when the darkness slowly faded away. It was finally gone and I tried to catch my breathe. Didn't see that coming.

Hello! Did you like it? Tell me if Seem is a boy or a girl. Monks are supposed to be boys but one of the animators called him a girl. And just tell me wat you think! 1.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry all my chapters are so short. I can't help it. It just feels long. Thanks for telling me Seem was a girl. I needed that. I really appreciate all the reviews!

I woke up to the noise of tapping. I lifted my head and looked around. I slipped out of bed rubbing my eyes. I slept like a baby last night. Jak had told me that transforming from dark to normal would tire me out. I heard the knocking again. I got up to go see who it was but Luna walked past my room to get. I followed her out and peeked around the corner. Luna unlocked and opened the door. She looked at me and smiled,

"Its for you". I walked over and looked. Jak slightly smiled,

"Ready for your next lesson?", I nodded,

"Just let me get dressed.". I ran upstairs and put on my vest, boots, and gun holder. Well, so much for getting dressed. I sprinted back down and stumbled once or twice. My muscles hurt from yesterday. I walked out the door and breathed the morning air. Luna said while closing the door,

"Be good you twooooo", I glared at her, while blushing. Jak just looked at me blankly and shrugged. I sighed,

"She's crazy.". He snorted at this,

"And who in this town isn't?".

"Me."He coughed. I shoved him and he nearly toppled over and laughed.

"So what am I learning today?"

"Vehicle skills.". I gulped,

"Ya, okay." He looked down at me and grinned,

"Your learning from the best."

"Ya, whatever.", I rolled my eyes. I looked around then back at him as we walked toward the car yard,

"Where's Daxter?".

"At our place. Still sleeping." I opened my mouth to say something but was scared to death by a loud noise. But then I realized it was only the yard door. I caught my breath and walked in with Jak. I looked at the amazing cars. I smiled and said,

"These are the bomb!"

"Ya. Now choose which one we're driving in." I looked up at him with my mouth half open. He closed it grinning,

"We don't got all day." I grinned and jumped in the Desert Screamer.(Pretend there's two seats if there already isn't any.) He walked over and took the driver's side,

"Good choice." I was excited. But then I turned to him before he started the engine and said,

"Wait, what about the Marauders?" He smiled and raised and eyebrow,

"That's the fun part." I stared ahead of us in horror as he moved toward the entrance to the wasteland. The door I faced when I first got here opened slowly and immediately Jak hit the gas all the way down. I squealed. He was laughing at me as he drove forward. He yelled over the noise,

"Oh ya", he reached under his seat," You'll need these!". He handed me a pair of red goggles that looked sorta like ski goggles. I strapped them on, but almost poked my eye out because of Jak's mad driving skills. And that's when the Marauders came in. Three of them were heading straight for us. I closed my eyes but he lowered my hands and said,

"Watch!". He punched the turbo button and we crashed through one so fast it blew up. And surprisingly we were still in one piece. I was watching him and learning until I heard a voice coming from some kind of radio,

"Aye newbies", Kleiver." The radar shows a group of metal heads moving in the desert. Go get 'em. Good luck. Heh heh heh…". I gasped and my eyes widened. Oh God. My lesson HAD to be when those beasts showed up,

"Bonus lesson.", Jak spoke grinning from ear to ear. I looked up at him with panic in my face,

"Are you crazy! Take me back. Take me baaaaack!". He rolled his eyes still smiling,

"It's just a few metal-heads."

"A FEW METAL HEADS! Have you seen how massive a wasteland metal head is?" He just stared at me and shrugged. I fell in my seat and sighed. He continued driving until we saw a large figure in the distance. I tensed up and held on to the edge of my seat. He approached it and began shooting. The metalhead turned around just like they did in the game and opened its mouth. I screamed at the top of my lungs as Jak made a sharp turn. He turned around and began shooting. The meatlhead fell and he headed off toward the next one. He shot it down and went on to the next. Before I knew it Jak had set me on his side and he was the passenger,

"Your turn!". I hesitated but knew I had no choice. I grabbed the wheel and began turning it furiously. I was behind the metalhead, aimed, and fired. It turned around, of course and ran straight into us. We went flying as I screamed. Jak yelled,

"Hold on the the edges of your seats and put you head between your legs!". I did as he said and we crashed on the ground. I grabbed the wheel, turned around, and fired again. It fell, but I knew it would get back up. And it did. I shot again and this time it was gone for good. Jak grinned at me,

"Not bad at all!". I blushed and we got out. We walked toward the huge beast and of course found an eco crystal. He picked it up and pulled down his scarf. Suddenly the hologram appeared out of the light generator. I smiled. Pychic Kirsten time,

"Errol!", I said watching it talk. Jak snapped his attention back to me,

"Your kidding right!". I shook my head,

"He killed my parents", I lied. Jak turned looked back at Errol. Errol looked up at him,

"Oh no. Not you- ahhh!", he yelled as Jak crushed the generator. We looked at each other and walked back to the car. This time I drove us back. We had a hard time but we managed. I parked the car back in its space and hopped out. We walked in front of the car. Jak lifted his goggles and held the crystal in front of my face,

"The dark eco is in your system. It won't go away so you might as well master it." I looked worried but agreed. He put the crystal in my hand and I waited. Then the same surge of pain swept through my veins. I fell again and yelled. I felt my teeth grow and watched my nails grow into claws. My skin turned white and so did my hair. I stood up and glared at Jak. He frowned and suddenly ran behind me and held my arms,

"Kirsten, I know your in there. Can you here me? Follow my voice.", Nothing happened, I just struggled violently,

"Come Kirsten", he began to twist my wrist. I yelled out but still, I wasn't back to normal. Then he squeezed my arms and twisted my wrists hard,

"COME ON DAMMIT!". I began to cry and felt my features returning to normal. He let go and I fell on my knees. He rushed by my side and lifted my chin,

"Your gonna be alright. Sorry I hurt you." I nodded and wiped my tears, smiling,

"Thank you", then I embraced him in a tight hug. He was shocked at first but after a moment he returned it.

So? What do ya think? It longer! I tried harder. Review and I promise you'll get a surprise from the next chptr. 1.


	8. Chapter 8

What's the dealio! Sorry, I just think it's funny when people say that. Today at my school this kid was sent to the principal's office and it was hilariouse because he was my ex. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! We're enemies now. Hehoohahohoho!...sorry.

Well the last couple days were interesting. I watched Jak get his second battle amulet and Daxter nearly swollowd by a leaper. But the stupidest part was the Desert Screamer actually hadn't belonged to Jak at the time. So, like ya, we kinda stole it. Damas said once Jak and I finished my training, I would compete too. I feel sorry for the seven year olds that are trained to do that. Looks like I got it a bit easy. You know the only flaw to experiencing the game in real life is there aren't any second chances. So we have to watch our backs. If you get hit once in the game you lose like 1-5 out of 7-14 points. But if you get hit in this version of the game you lose 1-1 out of 1-1. Heheh. Right now I was having trouble locating Jak. I searched town and through his home but found him nor Daxter. I checked the car yard and asked Kleiver. He had no idea. So the last place to look was Damas' little throne thingy or drive around the desert. I'll go with the first. I'm not having another bad experience with Marauders or metal heads. Especially all alone. I walked to the corner of the street where the King's quarters were but before I could make it close enough to the door, it slid open a out came the blond guy! He grabbed my arm and rushed me with him,

"There are some wastelanders lost in the desert. Gotta get 'em. Comin'?", he breathed.,

"Was that a trick question?", I asked. He slightly chuckled under his breath. We ran in the car yard and leapt in the Dune Hopper. He started the engine and impatiently waited for the doors to open. When they were wide enough to fit through he burst off into the fiery desert. It was hard not to fall out since there wasn't doors or seatbelts. Once I almost fell out the side but Jak caught my arm almost involuntarily as if he were used to it. I lowered my goggles and just then a Wasteland warrior was in sight. I squeezed in between them as we drove him to his post spot. We found it and dropped him off. Right when we turned around a Marauder ran into us. I happily picked up Jak's Blaster gun and shot the marauder right in the chest. Jak and I grinned at each other and then started off again. We had another awkward silence since the path was a little less bumpy. Jak caught me staring at him and I turned away, blushing. He looked ahead of him again, smiling. We saw a Wastelander on the radar. Jak took a turn and skidded in front of him. I yet again scooched over. I coughed due to some sand in my throat. In fact I started choking a little. But the Wasteland dude slapped my back. I nodded in thanks, my face a bit red. We dropped him off and set out for the next. We drove and drove, because we couldn't pick up his signal on the radar. I picked up his Blaster, because this was the part of the game where he had to battle the dark satellite. We finally found the Warrior, already dead. Jak picked up the crystal, and…..nothing happened? No satellite? Oh well, fine with me. Jak hopped in the car and just about handed the crystal to me when I said while scooting back and holding my hands in front of me,

"Whoa, not in the car, Jak. Remember?"

"Oh yeah". He pulled it back and put it in between our seats. He turned and headed back to the city. He spoke to me after while,

"Do you want to practice with the dark eco?", I looked at him and then at my folded hands. I thought for a moment,

"Okay", I said as I rubbed my wrists. He looked at them and bit the side of his lip,

"Sorry".

"Oh your fine", I lied. We reached the city gates and walked in. He removed his goggles and so did I. He hesitated for a moment and tossed me the crystal. I stroked in and well…you know. When the eco developed through my veins I stared at him for a moment. We were just staring when I lunged at him. He turned and chopped my back. I fell to my knees and he whispered,

"Come on! I know your there!". He stepped back when I unexpectedly tripped him with my leg. When he was trying to get up, I tipped over letting my elbow go into his stomach. He coughed and grabbed my arm and put it behind my back. I struggled hard. I had only one option and I used it. I swung my other arm behind me and dug my claws in his stomach. He stumbled back and before I knew it he was taken over by dark eco too. Only instead of attacking me he turned his back holding his side and stomach. I heard his breathing increase. But then I got scared. I felt my features changing to normal. Rain sprinkle on my skin. (This scene is from Fruits Basket!) I watched Jak as he growled in pain. I hesitated and took a step toward him. I nervously reached a hand out,

"Um, Jak?", I whimpered. My hand touched his shoulder and he growled louder, jerking away. I jumped,

"I- I'm so-", but I was stopped by him striking me across the face. I yelled once and held the right sid. A tear fell into the four marks and stinged my face. I curled my lips and turned to look at him. He was watching me with hatred in his face. Blood crawled out of his flesh. How could I change him back? If I didn't he would go on a rampage. I thought in advanced then found it. It was only a 30 chance of working though. But I would just have to try. I tensed up and let the blood run. I smirked at him,

"Stupid. Think that hurt, loser?". His ears twitched and he growled,

"Ya, I'm talkin' to you bastard.". He spoke,

"You weakling". I mimicked him,

"You weeaakliiing. Haha.". Okay now he was pissed off. He ran up to me, but before he could do anymore I caught his lips in mine. I heard his breathing stop. I closed my eyes and tilted my head. I felt his teeth transform and his hand held my face. My stomach fluttered, and sweat roll down my head. We parted and I bowed my head. He swung his arms around me as rain fell off of him onto me. But then, due to the fact I was transformed back and some blood was lost, I passed out. Jak picked me up and carried me to Luna's house.

I noticed my chapters are short and choppy. Sorry, if you don't like that you don't have to read it. I just can't make them looong! I guess I'm an amateur. Oh well, sorry bout that.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for reviewing. Has anyone watched Saturday Night Live? I watched an episode on Saturday (Just past one). I think the way they make fun of Michael (sp?) Jackson is just wrong. Lol. Whatever happened to the classical stuff? Now it talks about junky crap. Oh well. The world is ending it's not like anyone's gonna care soon. BLEH!

Well my face has been healing up for the past 2 days. Those were some ugly scars. Jak wouldn't talk to me on the count of he felt horrible. I felt more sorry for him. I tried to go apologize but Luna won't let me. She says if I go on another wild trip like that I might make my face irritated. Ya, Luna I'm gonna fall out of the car or someone is gonna shoot me through my cheek. Sarcasm wouldn't help though. After all, Luna is one tough cookie (Cookie!WHERE!). I have to put on some medicine that stings like hell and some huge square band aids. Jak only visited once to see how I was doing. We barely said anything to each other. He also wore bandages around his waist from the damage I did. I told him it was my fault from the beginning. He just shook his head and left. I didn't know what to do to make us friends again. I stood up and sighed. I walked over to my mirror and looked at myself. My hand slid up my face and my fingers brushed over my scars. I began to remove a couple of my bandages. It made me nearly sick just looking at the site. Blood smeared all over the bottom side of my face but the scars were already attempting to heal. Then I realized why I had these scars. Love and self protection. Jak knew that if I didn't try to keep my powers under control he would lose me to the darkness. He risked his own safety for mine. And he struck me because he was really actually scared. He wanted me to leave because he probably thought I would be too scared to talk to him again. My scars would always be there so I could _never_ forget him. Even if I was somehow transported back home. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I wiped them and put my bandages back on. On my way out of my room I ran into Luna,

"Uh! Sorry…", I said looking at the ground.

"Where are you going?", she asked me. I shook my head,

"Nowhere", I replied.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine." I kept watching the ground as she walked toward her room.

I continued to walk downstairs and looked out the window. I watched as a woman was fighting with, I guess, her husband or something. The woman yelled an shook her fist at him as he watched, his eyes wide. The woman stalked off and the man just shrugged. I slightly smiled. He acted as though he didn't care. I really wanted to go out there. I looked at the doorknob and back upstairs. I quietly slipped on my boots and twisted the doorknob slowly. I opened the door and gently placed it back behind me. I ran as fast as I could around the block and sighed. She would probably yell at me when I got back. When nice ladies go bad. LoL. I grinned and walked around. I walked past a group of rocks and didn't pay attention and stared at the blue sky. My eyes wondered at all the happy people when suddenly someone grabbed me. They squeezed their arms around my waist and over my mouth. No one heard me screaming since the person was covering my mouth. I saw him at the corner of my eye. He wasn't huge but he had a black mask over his face so I couldn't see him. He started to drag me over to a door as I kicked violently. There was no way I could get him. But then an idea came into my head. I was in the doorway when I grabbed my hand gun a shot the ground simultaneously. The man started for it but people saw us. A man with a large gun pulled it out and pointed at the man,

"Hey let her go!", he yelled and other people yelled at him too. The man dropped me and ran into the house, slamming the door on my back. I stumbled forward. I immediately saw Jak in the crowd and ran toward him. I flung my arms around him, my breathing fierce. He lifted my head and removed hair from my face. He looked at me for a moment and saw the fright in my face. His face became angry and he stormed up the stairs to the man's house. Daxter was on his shoulder yelling,

"Get him!", and pointing at the door. Jak knocked on the door and waited. The man opened it and tried to close it, but Jak put a hand on it,

"That was rude", he said intimidating the man. His face was full of fury as he took hold of his neck and pressed him on the nearest wall in the house. The man struggled for breath. Jak spoke calmly,

"Lay a hand on her again and next time I'll take you head", he said and dropped the man. He closed the door and went back down the stairs,

"You okay?", he asked me.

"I'm alright…but Jak…w-where are your bandages?". Daxter answered for him,

"He's alllllll better!", he said grinning. I looked at him then Jak. He nodded. Then I remembered. His healing powers,

"Did you find the oracle at the Monk Temple?", I asked him. He nodded curiously. I smiled,

"That's how! Right?". Now Jak looked really surprised.,

"How did you know?". I shrugged. Then Daxter boomed,

"I'll bet you can fix her too, Jak!". Jak looked at Daxter for a moment. Then the grin I liked too much spread across his face. I loved that grin. Jak's face was perfect and had no flaw. He never ruined it with a goofy face, it was evenly tan, his eyes were a deep blue(like mine!), and the thing I liked most was how perfectly carved his cheekbones were. So when he smiled and grinned they would raise up under his eyes and they weren't too thin or fat. But while I was daydreaming, I didn't realize he was dragging me in a safe alleyway. He told me to close my eyes and not move too much. I peaked and saw the light shining down on him as he took in energy with his hands raised. It was just unbelievable. He landed back on the ground and I closed my eye again. I felt his gentle hand hover over my bandages. Then a strange tingling feeling crept through the scars and I saw the light through my closed eyes. The feeling stopped and the glow slightly faded. I heard his voice. But it was just like Dark Jak's only there was his normal tone and a lighter tone,

"Open your eyes." I slowly opened them and stared at him. The glow was bright and his smile was gentle. I raised my hand to my face, still looking at him and removed the bandages. I slowly moved my eyes to my hand and noticed no blood. I grinned and grasped him into a hug. Immediately the glow went away and he was back to normal. He was smiling down at me and stroking my hair.

Later we walked over to the bridge next to the bay and found Kleiver. We all looked up at the gun turret located on the small mountain. Kleiver went on. About how he was the top 'poppy' on that. Then I heard him ask us if we wanted to try to beat his score.

"Oh don't worry Jak 'beats' a lot of things. Aye Jak? Heh heh heh.". But I was in between them so Jak leaned over to me and said," Hit him please.". Without looking at him I smacked his nose with the back of my hand. He grabbed it,

"Hey!". Jak said,

"You wanna try? I know I didn't train you but you could practice after I take down Kleiver's score.". I hesitated and said,

"Well, I guess.". Jak climbed the ladder and jumped behind the turret. He grabbed the handles and fired away at the discs. Daxter and I cheered as Jak shot them without even missing once. After his score was counted he slid down the ladder and walked over to us.

"Fine. You nippers walloped me score.", he began. But I just didn't listen. I noticed Kleiver toss the light eco crystal to Jak. I knew this crystal couldn't do anything so Jak handed it to me without hesitation. I stared at the glowing light, along with Daxter. Jak snapped us out of it,

"Ready to try?", He asked me and gestured toward the gun. I looked all the way up the mountain and nodded. I swiftly climbed up the ladder (thanks to Jak's training) and hopped on the platform. I took a hold of the handles and waited for the discs to fly up. A red one came up and I lugged the heavy gun and fired at it. I missed. Then another came and I got it this time. The obstacles kept coming and I worked hard. After a while I got tired. I missed about seven. Jak congradulated me and he began to walk me home. We all laughed and made jakes,

"I wonder how Kleiver got up that ladder.", I said. Jak laughed and Daxter was hysterical. We finally reached the house and I walked up to the door and turned to him. He was watching me. I smiled and said,

"Thank you." He kicked the ground lightly,

"No problem."

"Have a good nights sleep.". He nodded and turned. Jak turned and threw his hand in the air,

"See ya later..baby.". I rolled my eyes and walked in the house. Luna ran up to me immediately,

"I was worried and I told you not to-", she said and lowered her accusing finger and touched my face,

"It- its gone!". I grinned happily and told her about the whole day.

I can't believe its long! Can you? ITS LOOOONG! Guess I'll catch you later. Don't forget to leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

I made a mistake in my last Chapter. Remember when at the end Jak said ,"See ya later..baby."? I actually intended for Daxter to say it. Typical I know, but I guess it just slipped me. BTW after I'm finished with this story I'ma gonna start a new one. But its gonna be a humor one. Well I might. Maybe not so but it would still be funny. I was inspired because I was in class the other day and our English teacher told us to write a short story about anything we wanted. I would've made up my own little normal J&D story but like it would be too violent and I go to a catholic school AND my principal was gonna read it AAANND my principal is a nun so like I made a humor story. It sorta bashes Jak a little but oh well.

Today would be one of the coolest days of my fricken' life. Today was the day Jak was goin' back to the temple. Not only would he get the power of protection, we would get to ride the cool little tunnel car. It was gonna be so fun. But then again there was more of a chance I would die. The thing goes so fast that if Jak made one tiny little mistake in the tunnel it would be the end of all three of us. (Can't forget Dax!) But I trusted Jak too much to be uncomfortable with him. If we were killed, we would die noble deaths. I also heard and I remembered from beating the game that Ashelin appeared. Wanting him to come back and save the Havenian people. Of course, Jak refused but he always thought about her. I mean if it's a true love between them there's nothing I can do but it disturbs me a bit. He never said he was in love with me though. But I would have to talk to him about that later. Luna said that if I was dead by the time Jak got back she would tear him limb from limb. That made me laugh. I started to have the feeling that ever since Jak got my face Luna was starting to dislike him. But she wouldn't be able to separate us and that's for sure. Luna disapproved me going to the Monk temple. But she knew there was nothing she could do. I was sitting in the small kitchen waiting for Jak's figure to walk past our window. My feet were tapping on the ground and I was messing around with me fingernails. Luna came in,

"You really shouldn't be going around like this. It's dangerous", she said worriedly. I turned around and grinned at her,

"You worry too much. And besides its not like we're gonna purposely hurt each other".

"Then how did you come home with your face like it was?".

"He was protecting himself", I paused for a moment," No big deal to me-", I trailed off at the sound of knocking at the front door. I leapt up and opened the door to Jak's face and Daxter with a goofy grin on his shoulder. Dax opened his mouth to say something with his eyebrows raised but Jak's hand covered his mouth and said with a side-ways smile,

"Ready to go?".

I nodded and Luna called after us,

"You'd better take care of her or I'll-", but she was blocked off when Jak shut the door. We leapt off the porch and headed to the car yard. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and breathed,

"Ready for the big trip?".

"It's not that big right?".

"Well you know what I mean", he said and put his hand back to his side as the door slid open. We entered the yard and he helped me mount the dune hopper. Climbing in by me side Daxter said,

"Ready…set…GO!". I looked at him bleakly before Jak zoomed in reverse and skidded toward the door. I yelped as the door barely hit us. Daxter was laughing so hard I could hear him over the loud noise of the car. I sniffed and stared straight ahead. Ever once and a while a marauder would attempt to kill us but we zipped on to the temple. When it came into sight Daxter's eyes were huge as always in the car and his tongue was hanging out the side of his mouth. I chuckled as Jak leapt over the last hole, which was the waterfall, and we came to a halt. Leaping out of the Hopper we made our way through the sand and in the temple's main section. I looked slowly up the tower and into the small view of the sky. This place was copper all over and even more noticeable than in the game. Jak handed me a slightly larger gun than my handgun but smaller than his morph-gun. I thanked him and slid it in my back straps we came into the brightly lit room, which I recognized as the room that once had camera guns surrounding the center. We walked across and stopped at the door with Mar's seal. Jak held up the smaller seal and immediately the door slid open for us to enter.

"Now we're getting' somewhere", Jak said.

Daxter nodded," That's the ticket."

We walked through the hall shooting the annoying bee thingies and came to the Jet Board challenge. But Jak completed that one alone and came back to get me. Then everything went black because the author was tired and decided to just make this the new chapter.

END


	11. Chapter 11

Do do dooooo! I hath reappeared. Art thou excited beyond wits of speaking? Hehehe…just kidding. I just felt like talking like that. I talk like uh heel beely. :P . Well, actually I don't. I WAS born in Kentucky where they normally speak like that, but I lived with my mom, and Mawmaw. Mawmaw wouldn't let me talk like that so here in Kentucky/West Virginia I'm an odd ball. Oh well. Actually I think my whole family doesn't do that. You guys probably don't wanna hear about me right? Wanna talk about yourself?...I'll be your therapist and you can sit on the little leather couch, crying and telling me about your childhood while I nod and pretend I'm listening.

Mud was covering my legs completely and my entire body was wet. It was starting to dry. Walking in the sewer for six hours straight was hard. Jak and I (not Daxter of course!) walked along the streets of Haven, making prints from the mud. I kept having to pull my breeches up, because when we fell in the fast falling water, a pole jerked off my belt. I lost both of my gloves. Jak was sweet enough to buy me some new ones at a pawnshop at the south gate. Daxter complained as to how Jak never bought him anything. To make up for it, he was riding on my shoulder for a while. I was excited because I would get to meet Torn. I think.

We were on the same block as the Naughty Ottsel when a guard held his gun down in our path. Jak looked at him slightly alarmed,

"Is there a problem?", he said in an intimidating tone.

"Sorry, but sensors show this young woman is not a Havinian citizen. I'm asking you to leave or make yourself legal at the head office."

"Where's the head office?", I asked.

"Southgate"

Daxter glared at Jak,

"We were just there!", he boomed.

"I didn't see it.", he said innocently.

"Can you take us there, please?" I said pleadingly. He didn't say anything for a second, then through his speaker we heard a faint sigh,

"Fine".

"Thank you!" He nodded. We turned around and headed for our destination. In about a 5 minute walk we were there. Without saying a word, the guard walked away, leaving us at the front door. Jak opened the door for me as Daxter switched back to Jak's shoulder. I slowly entered as I gaped up at the huge golden trimmed building. A man was in front of us in the blink of an eye,

"How may I assist you ma'am?"

"She wants a registration", Jak answered for me. I nodded.

"May I ask your name? Your full name?" he asked about to write on a clipboard. Jak leaned over and whispered in my ear,

"Make up a fake name". I looked puzzled but followed along,

"Michelle Leanne Trimmers", I lied. He nodded and wrote it down,

"Would you be having a normal city license or a Freedom League license, which includes the other?" I took a sidelong at Jak,

"Freedom League please", he said. I felt surprised but forced a smile and nodded again. The man gestured toward another room,

"Go in there for military scans please. If you're accepted please come in here for your license." We both walked toward the room and through the metal doors. I could tell the three men in the room were also apart of the army because of their tattoos. Suddenly one grabbed my arm and set me on a metal table. Jak was alarmed at first and hesitated to get me but he just waited. Another put a rather large scanner above/behind my head and twisted a knob on it. The third one said in a gruff voice,

"Turn them to female scanners", he took a glance at me before continuing, "And put on the adolescence lense." The first obeyed by pushing a few buttons on a near by contraption and twisting the main piece on the scanner. Suddenly a loud noise accured as the contraption began to move. A blinding red light was covering my body as the scanner crossed my body. The third man nodded to the second as the first (I know it's confusing) typed a few keys on a computer. After a short while, the testing stopped. It was silent while the men decided if I'd make it or not,

"Well by the looks of the war, we're going to need all the soldiers we can get. By the looks of your stamina and agility, you'd make a good spy. But we'll just let Torn deal with you." My stomach slightly turned but I wasn't too nervous. The men slid the machine head back and helped me off. When I got to Jak he had a slightly worried face on,

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks."

We walked out and one of the men followed us. We reached a desk to get a license and the Freedom League soldier told the man at the desk that I was accepted. After about two minutes, I had my official license. Jak led me out the door and back on to our original path. We walked for another five minutes and reached the Naughty ottsel in a slightly hurried manner. The door began to slide open for entrance as we walked in its direction. Moreover, of course, Daxter said his lines,

"Ahhh, the Naughty ottsel. Honey, I'm home!"

"Jak? I never thought I'd see you again.", Torn said.

"TORN!", he said angrily," WHAT are you doing to my place!".

"We needed a southern hq for the war. Plus..." he continued.

I began to shift uncomfortably as I looked around. Then I saw in a mirror that the scanner must've made tattoos on my face. I grinned. Thick lines went up about a few inches away from my mouth and more down the sides of my nose. In addition, on my ears two on each, made and x on them. As I stroked the tattoos on my ears, I noticed the holographic blast-bot appear on the generator. Torn asked Jak if he could handle it…and of course, Jak agreed. But right before we got out the door, Torn spoke,

"Who's this?" he said looking from Jak to me.

"Kirsten. But we made up a name for her license."

"Good choice. You can never trust anyone around Haven anymore. Especially with the war going on. What type is she?"

"I forgot to ask you. They didn't know what to put her in. They said she specialized in agility and had good stamina I guess. What do you want her for?"

"She'll just have to do whatever she can. I've got my hands full right now, so she'll probably just be a multitasker."

Jak nodded and we headed for the door again. I took one more glance at Torn before following Jak. Off we went for the first bot. We both got on separate zoomers and headed north. It would be a bit more difficult to shoot and drive for me than Jak because Daxter shot for him. Nevertheless, I didn't tell them. I would sound too much like a wimp. The KG blast bot came into view as Daxter began to fire away with his jaw opened, into a wide grin and his tongue hanging out. Struggling, I went at full speed, and let go of the handle, reaching for my gun. I used my handgun to pierce it a bit better and Jak just used his morph gun. I began to shoot at the joints while Daxter got the bombs. It's legs and gun fell off and it exploded. I looked at Jak and he nodded to me. We went toward the second bot. About 15 seconds went by as we prepared to fire. Right when it's leg came into view I began shooting. But right as I moved for another weak spot the laser had locked on me and fired continuously. I tried to move but before I knew it I was on the ground, bleeding and everything blacked out slowly.


	12. chapter 12

Oh boy I'm so excited! I hope everybody heard about the next Jak game. Jak X Combat Racing. When I read about it on gamespy I was happy to hear that it wasn't just gonna be a simple pick-and-choose racing game. It's supposed to be more of a action/adventure/racing game. Coming out this fall. WEEEEEEEE! It _would_ be a bit harder to make a fanfiction about it though. Sigh. Has anyone made a story on fictionpress yet? I'ma gonna. LOL. I said 'I'ma'….hehehe….I'ma…heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee……I'm such a retard 8B

This was it. I was gonna die. I was only floating in darkness for what seemed like seven minutes when the light at the end of the tunnel came into view. When I was in my world, I thought that when I found this light I would cry and stay away from it. I would be too scared to leave my family and friends behind. But it was a lot harder resisting then I thought. Instead I had the urge to get to it. Rather then walking slowly for the fear of falling which I thought I would, I was crawling. And instead of being scared of falling in darkness, I felt so graceful. Lighter than I had ever felt in my life. Gone. They would all be gone. No mom. No sister. No dad. No family, friends, foes and fears…….no Jak. Only God and the angels in heaven. Only the clouds and the pictures of life before my death. I was making my way there. To the light. I only had a few more yards when it happened. In front of my path was a soft blue glow. Rather than be frightened and backing up, I went back and sat on my heels, watching. The glow became brighter and bigger. I felt so patient, waiting there in the dark. To my surprise, tears really did come out of my eyes. There in front of me, was Jak. The blue glow that emitted from his entire body reflected from nothing. I met his gentle smile as he held his hand out. I wiped off my tears of joy and laid my hand on his. Slowly he pulled me up and pressed my body against his in a tight hug. Suddenly his glow, the darkness around me and the tunnel disappeared. Still in a tight squeeze I realized I was in the naughty ottsel. I slowly pulled back. I was about to give him a smile, when I stopped and saw his face. His perfect face was tear stained and new tears were starting to roll down again. I could tell he had been crying before he saved me. Seeing his frightened and sad face made a lump in my throat. I pulled him into another tight hug. I squeezed as tight as I could as if he was going to leave me. I didn't sob, but tears were streaming down my face and onto Jak. I also felt his on the small of my back. We were hugging for what seemed like three minutes when I came back to meet his face again. I took my palms and wiped tears off of his cheeks. He slightly smile and held onto my wrists. I never wanted to see him cry again. I knew that Jak was a very sensitive person on the inside. He never had the chance to cry. Never had the chance to wail and hold his hair in fright. I liked it better that way. I would never forget the day I made Jak cry. It was my fault that I was sobbing right now. I was too careless and could've died if it weren't for him. And now I knew he loved me. If he were just some guy that barely meant anything to me he would just save me and when I was back, he would've waved and left. But not this Jak. This Jak didn't wave. He held me close. He didn't leave. He sat there and let me watch him cry. I owed it to him. He saved me. And that's all that matters. My thoughts were broken when I heard Jak mumble,

"You were out for 2 days." My eyes widened. That's why he was so scared. It was worse than I thought.

"You were in a coma. Then the next day, Torn took your pulse. He ran to me and told me he couldn't feel your vital sign. I panicked, and without trying I turned to my light form and grabbed you tightly. I found myself in the dark and saw you crawling toward a light." Then he was crying again. He ran toward me and hugged me again.

Through his breath I heard him say,

"I was so fucking scared…". He took short breaths and held my face. Smiling, he looked at me from side to side, as if making sure nothing was out of place. Grinning, I took his hands and leaned over to lightly kiss his lips. The kiss deepened, when Daxter walked through the door, with Torn closely behind. In the corner of my eye, I saw Daxter grin ear to ear. Torn gave a slight smile, crossed his arms, and leaned against the door post. We both parted, holding hands. In unison we both turned our heads to grin at Torn and Daxter. Daxter leaped up and hung off my hips, in a hug. I laughed and patted him on the head.

"Where did you go to?" Jak asked Torn.

"Fuzzy blew up the KG defense walls. I went out to instruct the soldiers to take down the sniper cannons. We did it. But it sure did take a lot of men.". Jak looked slightly guilty but nodded and sat on a bar stool. I sat next to him as Daxter got on the bar.

"Shall we have a celebration of her revival?" Daxter said. He took a champagne bottle, popped off the cork and barely missed Torn's head. Torn grunted but managed his temper.

"No time", He said, " Jak, I need you to go into the sewers and to the metalhead city section. We need to attack their hive from below, and the sewers are the only way in right now. We haven't been _in _those old passage ways since the war broke out, and no scouts have reported movement down there."

"Uhhhm..That's a good thing, right?", Daxter said, frightened.

"I mean, no scouts have come back alive to tell us." He replied.

"Oh…OHH! STILL GIVIN' US THE CRAPPY MISSIONS, HUH!" Daxter yelled.

"Dark, dirty, dangerous? I'm beginning the like this war", Jak stated as Daxter shook his head in dissaprovel. Everything was silent. Then Torn looked at me and half-smiled,

"Glad your back" he said.

"Thanks" I replied looking at my feet shyly. He put a serious face on again,

"Now you can go with them" he said.

"Thanks…", I replied sarcastically. I sniffed and he heard me.

"Your in my army now. You'll do just as I say. I won't go too hard on you, though. Since you're a friend of Jak's and all." This was probably the first nice thing I've ever heard Torn say in a while.

END (of chapter of course!)


	13. Chapter 13

Hi! I just wanna say I'm sorry I havn't been writing for weeks. I had a few problems. You know, the works : parents, school, relationships, that sorta stuff. I missed doing this though! I will try to make this one longer. When I checked my mail and I saw no reviews, I was ad. I felt really bad too. But I'm back and waitin for the new Jak game to come out. I hope you're as excited as me. I'm gonna find out when it comes out so I can get one before anyone else. Wal-mart! Save me save me! Heh heh, anyway I did look at the past reviews and hope you guys aren't mad……. I took your constructive criticism and I will use it well! I'm happy to be back, glad I got the internet working and let the story begin……now!

Being back at the Naughty Ottsel was a relief. I thought I might die. Jak and I went to the metalhead front and took down the, whatever that stuff was called. And just as I thought he destroyed the big one up front Jak had gained another dark power. It was rather scary. At the moment I had realized something. When I played the game and unlocked the commentary secret I went to this scene and remembered when the animator said he accidently forgot to put Daxter in for a second. When I looked for him, I saw him hiding behind a rather large root. I guess things in this dimension were designed more superior. Soon after a few more missions we found Tess. We got along really well. In fact, she gave me an upgrade to my gun. Originally it was based as a machine gun. The upgrade she gave me provided better size in ammo and gave more power. I also got it for free, when Jak had to go through the gun course. She had led me up to a window to watch him. It was rather funny. Because each time Jak stood on a narrow metal opening, a target would come up from beneath him and cause him to stumble. In fact, Tess had made him start over because she said he wasn't aware enough to protect 'her little baby'. The look on Jak's face was priceless. He had cocked an eyebrow and his mouth came open. He looked like he was on dope. I had laughed so hard, he dragged me in with him. I had to admit he was a little better than me, even though he trained me. 'I learn from the best' I had teased. But that was when the embarrassing subject came up. I had walked out the training metal doors and Tess congratulated us. She looked at the both of us and had asked Jak about my age. My face became red. But his was more of a magenta face mask. This issue hadn't come up between us, yet. I really didn't think it as anybody's business, but I couldn't get mad at her. I needed all the friends I could get here. If something bad were to happen, I would plenty of people by my side. Ashelin was who I was mainly worried about. Jak had stumbled across the words but he had came up with, "It's not against the law, and she needed my help anyway.". I felt relieved but very embarrassed.

We walked to the bar and sat down. Torn was about to say something when the communicator began to speak. It was Sig. He obviously wanted to know if Jak would come over to the Wasteland to find the eco crystal in the old Taverns. I fiddled with the cotton lining on my vest and said to Jak,

"Let's go".

He looked at me rather strangly for some reason and nodded. Daxter jumped up and punched to air,

"Ya! We'll get that eco crystal even if….Jak's life depends on it!", he exclaimed. I laughed, as Jak cocked his eyebrow and bared a few teeth at the side of his mouth. His eyes had a 'ha-ha very funny' look in them. I grabbed my gun off the bar and put it in my lap. It was black and had a few red trimmings on in.

"Well I guess we'd better go" Jak looked at Torn," You think you'll be ok without us for awhile?"

"I guess I could get a few soldiers to do the jobs", he said and smiled,"Good luck you two"

Daxter yelled," Hey, hey, hey!".

"And furball", he had a smug look on his face.

Daxter sighed and climbed on Jak's shoulder.

We walked out of the club and breathed in the salty air. The sky glowed of pink, orange, and blue. My favorite time of the day. I looked up at Jak,

"When's winter?"

"Winter?", he repeated. I smiled and shook my head,

"Oh nothing". There must've been no seasons here. The air was so perfect and warm. The sight of soldiers walking back and forth gave anyone bad thoughts though. But the thing that broke my heart was when people laid eyes on Jak, they would swiftly walk passed him. Although, I think Jak had an arrogant sense of leadership that also sorta pushed them away. Another funny thing was, everytime I walked by a Freedom League soldier they would stare and finally nod to me. They probably wondered about my age. So I crossed my arms with a feeling of pride. I knew there would probably be a few men that would find this strange and a bit raging. But they would have to face Torn if that was the case. I was a soldier and there was nothing they could do about it. We reached the blue ship that brought us to the wasteland and the city. Right when we came close to it, the door lowered to let us in. I slowly stepped on and took a seat as the vehicle lifted off.

We made it in the sandy, deserty area. Sand flowed around me as I shielded my eyes against the sun. The jets calmed down as we made our way away from it. We walked into the car yard and looked around. Jak suggested we use the Tough Puppy since we weren't going to fight in anything except Sig's vehicle. Jak started the engine as I sat on the edge, holding onto the over-bar. He revved the motor and rolled to the gate. The doors slowly cracked and made their way away from each other. Jak drummed his fingers on the steering-wheel. He looked rather angry. It actually kinda scared me a bit the way his eyes always had that blazing look with just a little bit of dissapointment. Before I could ask him what was wrong he had already pounded his foot on the gas. I lowered my goggles and attempted to stay in the car. I looked back at him and yelled as loud as I could before the Marauders made it to us

"What's wrong!" He didn't answer. I put on a hurt look as he lowered his own goggles and put his scarf around his face. I looked ahead of us, with sadness creeping through me.

Well it might've been a bit dramatic, but oh well. And I' sorry, it's probably not big enough either……nah, I don't care…


	14. Chapter 14

OMFG!OMFG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I SHOULD GET FIRED FOR STAYING AWAY FROM THE STORY SO LONG!...oh ya, I don't work here. But still, it is rather sloppy of me. Hey, you go to Pennsylvania with your friend and look for a computer in the hotel! Yep, I was in Hershey. But I'm sorry and I hope you'll still read this!...even though I don't get paid for this.

The car came to an abrupt halt. Maybe Jak really was mad at me. He still looked angry when we walked toward Sig in the Gila Stomper.

"There you are! I was beginnin' to think you chickened out." And of course he went on about the whole eco-crystal-in-the-cavern thing. But I was too concerned about Jak to care. So while they talked I tapped on Daxter. He turned around,

"What?"

I motioned him to me and he leapt on my shoulder.

"What's wrong with Jak?", I whispered.

"I think it's Ashelin"

"What about her?"

"Well, Jak says that he was thinking about how she wanted 'im to go back to Haven"

"And?"

"Well, she also said somethin' about you"

"But she's never seen me"

"Jak talked to her about you on the transmitter thingy"

But before they could say more Jak was in the Gila Stomper,

"Come on", he insisted. They both looked at each other and got in. The huge vehicle started noisily and it took off toward the cave. After awhile the small spider metalheads attempted to ambush them. Jak shot them down the best he could while Sig drove and I swatted them off the back. Dax looked a bit frightened since they weren't much smaller than him. The cavern looked much smaller in person and the spiders a lot bigger. It was pretty scary since spiders this size were terrifying. It was gross too because everytime we shot one or ran over one, guts and oozing liquid flew everywhere. Suddenly one was on my face. I yelled and shook my head furiously.

"HOLY SHIT!", Daxter cried and hopped on Sigs shoulder.

I quickly slid my glove off and smacked it. It soared through the air and hit the ground. As my breathing became normal again, I looked at Jak. He was grinning and my stomach began to do cartwheels.

"I guess you're a squirt on the inside", he teased. I smiled and looked away. I was still shy around him even though we spent a lot of time together. When I came to think of it, he still didn't know where I came from. I felt bad hiding it from him, but knowing the truth might change his feelings for me.

"Kirsten!", Daxter pointed behind me. I turned around and saw the bugs crowding into the seats. I gasped and began to knock them off again. Before I could get safely back in the Stomper I heard a low rumble and a crash. Before I knew it, I was dangling from the back. I pulled and pulled but we were going too fast. I struggled to get someones attention but the sound of the gun and the metalpedes were too loud. I tried to latch my legs on the back but I had swung too far. An atrocious pain ran all the way up my leg. My foot got caught in the wheel. I screeched and let go (and this HAS actually happened to me. Except it was a four-wheeler.) I screamed at the top of my lungs as tears ran down my face,

"GOOOOD! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEE!" I looked down at my leg and blood was pouring from my knee, down. I clawed the ground and yelled.

"WHY DO THESE THINGS HAPPEN TO ME?" I yelled," AM I TOO WEAK! STUPID! AM I JUST A CRY BABY!" I lied down as the puddle of blood drenched my whole leg. My crying and yelling decreased, but the pain was still excruciating. I hoped someone would get there in time. I didn't want Jak to cry again.

:IIMeanwhileII:

Jak whooped as he blew up another metalpede. He laughed as he and Sig highfived each other. There was one more left. It would appear soon. They drove into the next section and waited for the same low rumble. Almost one minute after the last, the final metalpede crashed through the ground and began to shoot at them. The Gila Stomper tipped over slightly but didn't flip completely. Jak held up the gun and aimed. With one eye shut he began to fire. The metalpede shot back at him but after a moment of fire the giant metalhead blew up. Sig laughed and Jak grinned. Daxter boomed,

"Oh yeah! We showed them!"

After Daxter didn't here a whoop or any sign of happiness from Kirsten he turned around. When he didn't see her he frowned,

"Uh, Kirsten?" He looked back and forth and leapt off Jak's shoulder. He looked under the seats and then at the ground behind them. When he saw blood, not green metalpede blood, but a trail of crimson substance his eyes widened and he panicked,

"JAK!JAK!"

"What's wrong, Dax?"

"Look!", he pointed at the ground. Jak leaned over the rear bar and peered where Daxter was pointing. His pupils dilated and his stomach knotted. He jumped off the stomper and yelled at the top of his lungs,

"KIRSTEN! KIRSTEN, WEAR ARE YOU!" He ran at top speed and followed the trail of blood. While he was sprinting he spotted the light eco crystal. He bent over and swiped it off the ground,

"Kirsten!", a tear streamed through the air. He couldn't forgive himself if she died this time. If she did he hoped she hadn't left yet.

:IIBack with MeII:

The pants and sobs coming from me became quieter and quieter. If I did die this time, I hoped Jak would make it before I got to the light. I would be happy in heaven…but I felt I hadn't reached my life's goal yet. Whatever that was. I couldn't feel either legs and my blood stream felt chilly. When I looked at my hand and stomach they looked pale and I could see veins clearly. I could hear Jak calling for me. But all I could release was a light whisper,

"J-Jak…." My hand pressed the ground and my teeth grinded from the sting emitting from my foot. _Jak can't find me _I thought to myself _I'll find him. I'll try._

"N-no matter what…….." I lifted myself off the ground. I began to crawl with my arms, inch-by-inch. My bad leg dragging on the ground. I couldn't work myself too much, or I would loose blood faster. Sweat emanated from my forehead as I worked. But after a few moments I thought I would give out. But I tried and tried. I could no longer hear Jak or the Gila Stomper. I was determined to find him to shorten his search and make more time. My arms were weak, and I couldn't breathe. I couldn't go any farther. Everything seemed to trail and slow down and my head was dizzy. I began to collapse. Slowly my face inched toward the ground. But then I felt warm skin on my cheek and my shoulder. Someone had caught me. My eyes slowly drifted to whatever gotten to me. I caught a glimpse of something blue and glowing. The person turned me so I was facing upward. And that's when I realized, light Jaks face hovering over mine. I looked down at my foot and the bloody mess was gone. Everything came into focus. The blue glow disappeared and Jak was infront of me in a cross-legged position. His thumbs traced my face as a soft smile came across his lips. I attempted to smile but the pain that had once built in my foot, and the crying made me tired. I slowly shut my eyes and fell asleep to Jaks feather-light touch.


	15. Chapter 15

I promise I'll write more often when summer's over, I still have a conference in Washington D.C., and pretty sure I'll be going to the beach at the end of the summer. When I get back in school I promise I'll get busy (my new school barely gives out homework so I'll have more time!). Otherwise I'm sorry. I was gonna update this chapter sooner, 'cept when I saved my file to my floppy disc, and went over to use my neighbor's computer, it wasn't there O.O

--

Do you know how I felt? Wanna know what I was thinking? Stupid. This sucks. I was stuck trudging around in blue Freedom League armor, in a sweaty helmet, with a heavy gun. The other recruits were staring at me as if a huge scar was going down my face, which made me glower at them. The armor fit fine though. It was wavy and feminine, perfect to suit up a curvy young girl. But the duty made me proud. I got to patrol the area from the Naughty Ottsel to the metalhead section. This included up and down the enemy opening. I was also one of the few soldiers who had a built in walkie talkie so I could inform Torn of any large assaults in or around my patrol area, since it was included near the metalhead front. Work hours were short, and I got to keep the gun Jak gave me. He insisted. Torn said he was spoiling me. Daxter said I could kick more ass than a normal member of the service. The others could be jealous since I had access to zoomers, a good gun, and I could visit Torn anytime for any reason without being yelled at. Yep, verdict's in, I am guilty for prosperity of all that doesn't apply to Freedom League war service's, or in other words……..I really am spoiled. I was lucky too. Because my shift was over, according to the fuzzy sound my walkie-talkie started making.

"Are there any attacks?"

"Not that I can see. It looks like just a bunch of small metalheads"

"Anything out of control?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. The recruits actually look kinda bored"

"Alright. Now head back to the Naughty Ottsel if you want. We should probably keep you close to Jak until Errol and Veger are stopped one way or another."

"How do you figure we'll do that?"

"No questions. Get moving"

I mocked him under my breathe, trying to muffle it.

"Don't push it"

I let out a long sigh and turned around. You couldn't outsmart Torn. Just couldn't. I would be doing this until the war was over. Or if somehow I got home. I didn't miss it . Well, except it was summer time and I was missing camp, my conference, the beach, my other camp, and my trips to Mawmaw's house. I wonder what was happening now. Maybe they were sitting in the living room next to the phone, in hopes for a phone call that someone found me. Maybe they went mad. Or maybe….maybe they just gave up and went back to there lives. I hoped not. But I was running low on hope. Stray tears began to form in my eyes, as I strained to hold sobs back that way Torn wouldn't pick the sound up. I cleared my throat and took off my helmet. The doors slid open and I began to take off my armor, when I suddenly froze. Yay……Jinx. I began to back out and put my armor back on. I stood next the door when I grin spread over my face. I jumped on a zoomer and headed toward the KG area. I think I would help Jak out. I squeezed the handlebars and went faster. As soon as I was in the enemy territory, I met sharp turns. I saw two blast bots and hopped off. But which one was Jak controlling? I hid behind a broke down exhaust box. They both shot at each other until one cringed lower and exploded. I winced. I hope that one….was NOT Jak. I continued watching. It ignored the soldiers but ah- it sure did crush a lot. But that's when I noticed it aiming and shooting at the other robots. I took the chance and ran in front of it. I waved enthusiastically and shouted,

"Hi mom!"

It looked down at me for a moment and began walking again. I chuckled and sprinted behind it. I pulled out my gun (/Which had the power and effects of the Plasmite RPG, and the peacemakers, first stage:) and began to fire at the multiple enemies who were ganging up on Jak. With every shot I stumbled but quickly regained my balance. Also, every once in a while they would attempt to shoot my hands, making me drop my gun. They were defiantly smarter than the Metalheads. After what seemed like an hour we reached the electric wall and I quickly ran behind a wall. The blast bot turned around and stared at me. I smiled softly a held a thumbs up. It began to walk toward the wall and exploded making the ground shake. I ducked and hid from the flying pieces of metal. I looked around and stood up. I got back on the zoomer and started back to the Naughty Ottsel. Freedom League patrols stared up at me with envy. I smirked behind my mask and looked ahead of me. Before I knew it, I was parking it and taking my helmet off again. Torn and Jak were sitting at the bar and Daxter was on it. They turned around and Dax leapt off. He climbed on my shoulder and yelled in my ear,

"Hi dad!"

I laughed and sat in between Torn and Jak and rested my head on my hands.

"I'd be your grandma then", Jak grinned at Daxter," I guess you'd want some cookies or something."

"Kirsten would be my son"

"Me your grandson"

"I your father"

"Your son I would be"

"And Torn would be my sister"

"A- wait, what?"

Torn rolled his eyes behind the cup he was drinking from.

"Oh you didn't know about him? Twice removed. Then placed again. Got married to Samos, removed once more and now he's my sister…….oh ya but he's an 'outsider'. No one likes him"

"HAHA"

Still drinking, Torn pulled out a gun and shot and inch from Daxter's nose and hit a mirror. Daxter yelled,

"What was that for"

I laughed at him. I rested my head again and watched them quarrel.


	16. Chapter 16

Yeps. I is back. Thank you guys for the reviews. Everytime I read one I felt bad. I love you man!...sorry. You people make my writing ego a little less extreme. Don't you feel so special? I just got back from Oak Island, NC (a.k.a. The Beach) and I got wilder, funnier, tanner ideas. P

--

Jak grabbed my hand and helped me on the blue aircraft (hell, I don't know what it's called!). He started the engine and hovered slowly in the air. Daxter sat in the center, who's hands I had to constantly slap when he was tempted to push a button. I took my helmet off and rested my hand on the top side of the door. The air was heavy and it was extremely loud, due to the shooting and crashing.

Veger had shown up at headquarters yesterday. It was the exact same scene as it was supposed to be in the game, since I was too nervous to talk. When Ashelin assigned missions she wouldn't talk to me let alone look at me. She would say 'Jak and Daxter'. I didn't care, but Daxter had piped up, 'Kirsten too.' She just ignored him. It was better that way. I didn't even want to talk to her. Everytime Ashelin and I were around each other, Daxter and Torn took watch. It was pretty irritating.

Jak had finally ascended. I looked around at the mayhem that was taking place. Aircrafts shooting each other down, bombs flying, collisions. I clutched the side of the seat as we jerked forward. I had finally gotten used to Jaks sudden take-offs. We flew around the area a few times and received our first shot from a KG plane. Jak turned to face it and shot it. Just then I pointed my finger at a yellow lantern. Jak turned and blew it up with one blast of the built-in gun. He turned and blew up another. He continued for about five minutes when about a zillion more popped up. I sighed. He grinned as if he was amused at my tiredness. Suddenly he jerked and we were hit by another aircraft. I wasn't aware of this and was half-dangling out of the seat. I slid back in and cursed under my breath. Jak hit about three more planes, and got back to the lantern security. For the rest of the time we glided around shooting. Then it was time to destroy the "Bigger defense". Jak pulled back a clutch gear and slid his hand over a short board of green buttons, causing them all to turn green. I turned my head to look at him and then focused my eyes on the missile that had slid slowly, from the front on the top of the craft. Jak shouted over the noise,

"Fire the missile at the tower!"

"Uh, right!", I responded.

I lightly pressed my finger on a screen located between the seats and aimed on an upper monitor (sorta like a DS). I moved the target around, grasped a lever with the other and squeezed two twin buttons. I felt the seats vibrate and watched as the missile projected at the security tower. It hit the top, just as it was about to fire at us. Daxter pressed a red button and pointed dramatically at the next one,

"Aim, FIRE!"

I wiggled my finger and jammed the two sides of the handle. But the propeller-looking folds spun around. Before we knew it, our safety wing had been shot off,

"Shit SHIT, SHIT!", Daxter panicked.

I turned abrubtly and stared at the smoking side of the engine,

"THE ENGINE WAS SHOT TOO!", I cryed. Jak looked too. When he turned back his face looked grave. I pushed the button Daxter had previously pushed when Jak yelled,

"Careful! We only have one emergency projectile!"

"Okay!" I responded, aiming again. I aimed carefully this time. Quickly, I pressed my hand again and was happy to see it eliminate the tower. Two more. I sighed as Daxter pushed the button again. But as I reached again for the panel, my hand met something warm. I looked down and saw that Jak was doing it this time. He watched my eyes, smiling. I smiled back and removed my hand so he could get the shot. He aimed and fired perfectly. Turning slowly this time, as not to upset the engine, he destroyed another. I felt relieved that we were finished. I always hated that part of the game. We began to slowly descend as I put my helmet back on. The wide door above us closed as we neared the ground. I felt the aircraft rock a little as he tried a smooth landing. He turned it off as Daxter and I hopped out. The ottsel hopped on my shoulder and I followed Jak. We walked around wearily, down a few corridors and saw a few red KG bots. He let down his gun from his back as did I. He began shooting as I loaded mine. I mounted the firearm he gave me on my shoulder and took care of one, since he already got the other ones. After that, we continued up the slanted flooring. After a bit of running we found our nice little propeller. Daxter hopped off my shoulder and made his way to the pipe. He jumped in and, just like the game, I could here his little hands and feet climbing up it. We then saw him grab the wire on the ceiling and wobble around quickly to the other side. He dropped down and climbed up onto the platform. He reached out and pulled back the switch. The propeller slowed down and Daxter came running and jumped on Jak's shoulder. He stood up and we walked across the crevice and climbed the leveled ground. I walked ahead of Jak and waved my arms shouting,

"Yoohoo!"

Jak turned and looked at me like I was crazy and said,

"What are you doing?"

"The KG robots attacks are based on sound and thermal sensors."

"How do you know all this?"

"Torn told me."

He stared at me with a cocked eyebrow for a moment and shrugged. I looked at the robots. They seemed to notice and began shooting. I tugged on Jak's arm and we hid behind the wall. The aerial bots kept causing gunfire. They shot fellow KG's to lessen our problem. I peaked my head and watched as they decreased in number. Slightly. Jak got in front of me and climbed up the wall. I followed and we shot most of them but ran away from the rest since they weren't ever going to be destroyed. Damn war factory. We walked and walked. Robots popping up here and there. Daxter doing work everywhere. Walking. Running. Jumping. Shooting. Even a tad of driving. We had finally reached the certain area with a certain someone. We turned the corner and there he was. Errol. He looked scarier in real life. I straightened up, putting a hateful look in my eyes just in case Jak looked at my reaction. After all, I told him that he killed my parents. I even stopped breathing. He'd notice since my breathing was a bit audible in my helmet. Jak seemed to become aware of it and glanced at me for a second.

Errol began speaking but I didn't listen. I kept thinking about what would happen if Jak or Daxter talked about my non-existent parents. Maybe Errol would ignore it. Or maybe he remembers his victims and will say I'm lying? Dear God I hope they don't say anything.

"You killed Kirsten's parents, you monster!" Daxter boomed.

Fucking great. I jerked my head up and stared from from the annoying rat to the big red half-robot-half-human-kill-me-in-one-flick Errol. Errol frowned and stared at me,

"Take off your helmet" he ordered.

I hesitated and took it off. My long blonde hair fell down my back and I shivered slightly. But I still glared at him. He looked at my face. I stared back at him. After what seemed like hours he grinned,

"Yes, I remember now"

My mouth slightly fell, and my eyes widened.

"You- you remember kill-killing, MY parents?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Your full name, Kirsten Ann Scott"

I dropped my helmet and my breathing increased. That was it. That WAS my real name! But I didn't get it. I had lived my whole life on earth. My whole life with My mom. I've never seen this place before! And if in the past he killed any guardians of mine it would've been my mom. My real dad lived far, far away. I would've remembered! It just wasn't possible!

"It- that-" I stuttered.

Jak eyed me. He looked a bit confused. I gulped and looked at him. Then I looked back at Errol,

"Errol…you…..you killed my parents?"


	17. Chapter 17

I is the most laziest writer I've ever seen. I give up. Convincing you guys that I can get faster, I mean. If you REALLY are annoyed about me being slow than just say and I'll do my best. I'm gonna shut down all the other stories I've written. No one seems that interested in them. That's okay. It's really all I can handle. Those were all the first stories I've ever made, too. So they're not even that good. Well here we go!

--

I felt pressure in my head as I shook it slowly. My breathing increased and my skin began to crawl. There had to be a reasonable explanation to all this. How could Errol have killed MY parents. My parents were on earth. But there was only one way this could've happened. I wasn't even sure if it were possible. If Errol had claimed to kill my real parents, who were on Earth, and I don't even have parents here that meant….that they…..that Errol killed-

"Kirsten?"

I looked around and saw Jak staring at me funny,

"Are you okay?"

I struggled for words but managed a,

"That's not right!"

He stared at me curiously. My sight was overtaken when something red moved above us. My eyes , again widened and my heart skipped a beat. Errol's machine gun arm was pointed straight at me. I was smart enough to not reach for my gun and I just swallowed as I stared at the white face. A devilish grin spread across his face and I took a step back. Jak followed my gaze and clenched his teeth. He was about to pull out his own fire arm when a swarm of robots surrounded him. He looked around, and defeated, he dropped it. Daxter grabbed the sides of his head,

"NOOooo!"

I cracked my neck and finally managed a semi-glare. I didn't know exactly know what to do from now. I looked at Jak and half-smiled. He raised and eyebrow as a worried glint appeared in his eyes. I bit my lip and looked back up at Errol. I picked up my helmet and strapped it on my head. Daxter yelled,

"Kirsten! Kirsten, what are you doing?", his eyes looked sad and angry, "Your walking the wrong way!" I shook my head as I eased toward Errol. He smirked and lowered his gun. A flying KG zoomed up behind me and carried me up next to Errol. It dropped me and I staggered awkwardly. Jak's face looked blank as he stared at me. He looked as though he never saw me before. Then I looked back at Errol. He was staring at Jak, when a sly grin crept across his face. I could tell this wasn't going to be good.

With me in possession of Errol Jak could be in grave danger. Jak had told me of how much torturing he had seen Errol involved in. The Baron and him weren't fond of giving out easy deaths. Who knows what could be creeping into his sick twisted mind.

Errol fingered his weapon,

"I have a choice for you Kirsten"

I snapped my whole body in his direction. Jak slowly shook his head. I could tell that he knew this wouldn't be good.

"You two are in possession of dark eco. So I've devised a plan for you two." He slightly laughed. Daxter's ears drooped and Jak glowered.

"One of you will belong to me. I will use the previous experiments that Jak helped me in, many years ago" he looked at Jak," Except I…tweaked them, a bit"

"Which ever one of you Kirsten chooses will be permanently transfixed in a state of dark rage. And the one left" he looked back at me," Will be crudely murdered by the other"

At the sound of this and unexpected whimper came from my lips and went through the transmitter in my helmet. My stomach tied in a tight knot and sweat began to drip from my arms. This was the most important decision I had ever made in my life. Moreover, I hated it. My mind swept through a frenzy of rough thoughts. I couldn't breathe, let alone move. I heard Jak whisper,

"No…"

Errol burst into evil laughter,

"But don't worry, you'll still see each other", we looked hopefully at him," In Hell!"

With shocking agility, I turned and saw Dark Jak swiftly climbing his way up to Errol. He stepped back as Jak jumped the handrail. As he was about to lunge forward I stepped between them. Jak looked confused as his features went back to normal. I sighed and looked down. I gently pulled my helmet off, and continued to stare at the ground.

"I've made my decision" Jak stared at me as Errol leered. I slowly turned around and looked at Errol, holding out my arms as if I were being arrested

"Take me"

"KIRSTEN!", Jak shouted. Robots swarmed around us, separating Jak from Errol and me. A tear slid down my cheek as I listened to Jak's struggles and attempts to get my attention. Errol grabbed my arm and began to drag me outside. Jak's shouts became more and more frantic… I made no attempt of getting away. In fact, I was literally being dragged by my arm. The skin on my cheeks was tight from dried up tears.

"Come along my pet", Errol sneered, "We don't want to be late for you 'appointment'". We made it to a black, sleek ship and he opened a door. He threw me in a back seat and slid in next to me, slamming the door behind him. I heard the engine rumble as it blasted off. Tears again started to fall down my face. I watched out the window as trees and towers blurred by. I rested my chin on my hand as my eyes stayed open without blinking.

Jak must be so worried by now. Beyond that. How was I going to do this? If only Torn hadn't given us this assignment. If only I had gotten another injury so I wouldn't be in this position. Maybe I should've thought twice before getting involved with Jak. And Ashelin. That bitch would probably try to make him forget about me. Aw, what's the use, he'll probably just fall in love with her anyway. My presence will just mess Jak's destiny up. I've drained all of his hopes, dreams, his faith. I'm just and amateur 12-year-old drama queen who would get a broken arm my having a twig thrown at it. I'm sure thateveryone could be closer to perfect than me. Now thanks to my stupid wish to be in a damn video game I'll wind up as a beast that does nothing but murder.

A sob escaped my lips. Errol grinned and pretended to take pity on me,

"Aw, It's okay, my little charm. We'll have lots of fun together", he pulled my face towards his, gently, "You'll be happy I promise. Your reaction should be grateful." My depressed blue eyes stared at his gold ones,

"My reaction?", my miserable mood turned into a fit of nerve, "THIS IS MY FUCKING REACTION!", With that, I spit in his face and opened the door. Without hesitating I dived from the aircraft and aimed my attention to the rock solid ground, hundreds of feet beneath me. Struggling I slipped on my helmet for the second time and closed my eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

OOOO! Guess who made another chapter in a WEEK! Lol. I have to admite I barely progressed but…..better that than nothing. Ya, by the looks of the reviews you guys gave me, you got an okay idea of what bound to happen. But I guess you'll just have to see ;)

--

Wind rushed through my ears as I fell at a dangerous speed. My eyes were burning from the cold air, yet my forehead was sweaty from my bangs which were now below my ears. I felt a cool drop of clear liquid slap against my cheek. I lifted my hand with struggle and wiped it off. I looked down at it and closed my eyes. I struck my arms out and whipped them around, causing my wait to shift and I was facing up. I could no longer see Errol, but I also saw Jak nowhere. Oh God, I thought, he'd better be okay. I felt a tingling sensation in my back and felt my eyes voluntarily quiver. Suddenly, a sense of serenity and grace encased my mind. A small toothy smile formed as I closed my eyes again. The tingling now getting stronger, I threw my head back, and looked below me. Only about 200 something to go, until my body would collide with the cold, metal ground. I felt confident, yet helpless. However that worked. My mind was cleared. Then it was as if the sounds around me, including the rushing wind, faded away. All I could hear was my own breathing. My remark to Errol flashed across my mind as I cringed. And Jak's scared look ran across it. I bit my lip and focused all my energy above me. I brought up my hand, in mid-air. Tears leaked through my helmet and onto my gloved fingers. My body was paralyzed and my head was crying for help. Then when I was only about thirty feet from the ground and hand clasped mine. I dangled in the air and smiled. I looked up. But then a sudden hiss of breath escaped my lips. Gold eyes melded with mine. Errol looked angrier than ever. I bowed my head and held on tighter. I heard him snuff as though I were being rude. Which I was. I gotta admit. With a short jerk I was tossed upward and into the flying vehicle. My armor slid across the leather seat and I didn't bother to take my helmet off. Instead I looked out the window as the vehicle blasted off. Errol's robotic voice pierced the silence as he muttered,

"I don't think you'll be trying that again?" he asked me.

I heard the sudden click of the lock and looked up at him. His eyes stared at mine as I sighed. A lump caught in my throat as I looked ahead of me. The atmosphere grew heavier and I heard him chuckle. My hands clenched and I felt my knuckles cracking. His brief laughter ended as he continued to stare at me while leaning against the door. I rolled my eyes. My sight brushed the colors as I struggled to think about something more pleasant. Then it hit me. Today was the day I turned thirteen. I slumped over and stared at my hands. Some birthday. I looked at the digital watch installed in my visor. It was 10:00 pm even though it wasn't dark at all. So I actually didn't turn thirteen for another two hours. I whispered into my helmet,

"Happy Birthday, Kirsten…." But I said it so quiet that it sounded like nothing but an electronic sigh. Errol eyed me suspiciously and continued to look ahead of him. Who cares? Jak was probably walking back into the Naughty Ottsel right now 'Oh well'ing. Just another part. That's what I was. Another part of a fictional story-line that starred an egotistical elf. An elf part of a crap-trap of a city and a sandbox. I didn't want this. No more. It had to end. I wasn't going back home. But before Errol made me into an emotionless monster I had to ask him something. I removed my helmet and looked at him. I smoothed my finger over my sinus area and spoke,

"Where an how did you kill my parents", I frowned,"And why?"

He smirked,

"Your parents where normal Havenian citizens. You had a soldier for a father and a house-wife mother as you probably already know. I killed them simply because they were nothing but annoying knats in my operation which at first was to overthrough Damas when he was governor. But then came that fat lard, Praxis. So I was bored and I walked into their house, slit you mother throat and pushed your father off the ship and into the water. So you were stuck, 2-years-old, crying in the floor. You annoyed me. So I had Praxis' stupid men transport you to Earth, with a mother that looked like you and a step-father."

He finished with a malicious grin, waiting for my reaction. My eyes were wide open and my mouth was shut, gently. I thought and thought and thought and thought about it. This was…too much. It just-

Errol opened his door. It took me a moment to realize that the car-zoomer had stopped. I looked around and opened my door too. I stepped out on the Haven grounds and realized we were in the slums. Oh boy, I thought, he moved it. How does it take that long to get to the slums anyhow? I shook my head. And looked for Errol. No need to follow him. Krimzon guards pulled my arms. WHAT THE HELL WHERE KRIMZON GUARDS HERE FOR! I looked around. I tugged my arms away,

"I'm not a two-year-old", I hissed.

"Close enough", one replied. I plastered a grin on my face as I tripped one (who fell flat on his face) and followed a few feet behind Errol. I heard the guard behind me let out an 'oof!'. I giggled at how retarded he looked an sounded. Errol looked at the guard and rolled his eyes,

"Lazy good for nothings"

"They're pretty lame" I replied looking at them.

"I don't need a snit like you telling me that"

"Sooorr-rry!" I said trying to be irritating. A door slid open and we walked in. A huge computer screen was bolted against a jagged wall. Menacing black marble was on the ground and to put the cherry on top (and chills down her spine) jail cells aligned the wall and one creepy dentist-style seat was placed in the center of the room with a generater behind it filled with a dark liquid. I put a hand behind my head and shook it. It was going to be tricky getting out of this one. A Krimzon guard shoved me as though I were actually being arrested. I snapped around and barked,

"What was that for?"

"For shoving me"

"Oh ya?"

"Ya and you best mind your own business"

"Business!"

"Ya"

"Shut up, asshole!"

"No!"

"What your name?"

"Joseph."  
"I didn't give you permission to speak, asshole"

"My name-" he stopped. Before walking away he gestured at me with his hand. I gestured back and turned around. I stared at Errol for a minute. Then it hit me.

"Your not a robot anymore"

Errol shook his head and sat down in the chair in front of the screen.

"It gets in the way with this kind of work"

He held the ends of the chair-arms and propped a foot up on his knee.

"How did you do it?" I asked.

"Computers. This isn't my real body of course. It just an illusion. But I still feel like a normal person and can do the same things as a normal person."

"Like use the bathroom?"

He frowned,"…yes."

Wow, it was easier than I thought to chat up this guy. Maybe……I had a plan. But I defiantly wouldn't like it.

I continued to look at him and I began to slowly walk toward him too. He watched me closely as I reached my hand out. My hand paused in front of his. I slowly reached down and smoothed a hand on his and felt the warm skin. I pulled it back quickly. He grinned evilly up at me and grabbed my hand pulling my face in front of his,

"Don't try starting anything funny or I'll make you kill that imbecile while your still uninjected"

I stared at him blankly. Then with hesitation I nodded. He let my arm go and entwined his own fingers. This plan would be a lot harder than I thought. I took a step back and for about the fifth time that day I looked into his eyes. The corners of his mouth slid up into an evil grin. He had charm. But in the way that made a girl more frightened than wobbly-kneed. The way he forced and grinned made him not look so…mad-scientisty-y-….y. Ya well, he wasn't the best charmer. But he did good enough. He was wearing the old outfit he always wore on the second game. Weird mask thingy and everything.

"When is the….uhm", I looked at the chair in the middle of the room,"Appointment due?"

"Ah yes, later tonight. I have some other things to look into first."

"So what do I do"

"Well", he looked at me with his pumpkin yellow eyes,"I'll tell you what you can't do"

"Ya?"

"Well, no leaving the slums, no Naughty Ottsel, no nothing. No brawling with the guards and no destroying KG robots."

"What if they try to attack me?"

"I've programmed them not to"

"Oh"

So this meant I couldn't see Jak. I walked over to a chair next to an empty jail cell and sat down. I had to amend my plan. I leaned back in the chair and removed some of my armor to take the extra heat off. My blonde bangs fell into my eyes as I leaned my head against the wall. I thought for about ten minutes and began to get drowsy. My head fell against my own shoulder and I dozed off.

About two hours later a woke up with a start and looked around. I had a nightmare. Especially since my face was tear-stained. I saw Errol typing something on his computer thingy, still all-human. Except for his robot voice. I got up and stretched. I picked up my helmet and looked at the clock. 1:00 a.m.,. I sat it down and decided that it was time for my plan. I took a deep breath and removed the rest of my armor so I had my normal boots, vest, etc,. I removed my vest and gloves and walked over to a table standing next to Errol. I boldly picked up what looked like a shot,

"What's this?" I asked with a fake interest. Errol glanced at it,

"Anti-depressant"

"They have those here?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh I don't know"

A knot tied in my stomach as I bit my lip and stared at the drug. I replaced it with an attitude. I told my mom I would never do drugs. But here goes. I hoped this would make me brave enough. I quickly placed the needle in my skin. Errol looked at me and grinned,

"Well, well, well, a bit anxious aren't we?"

I smiled back,

"Ya, we are…"

and with that said I pressed down the pump and cringed at the feeling I couldn't begin to explain. He watched the liquid empty out with a malevolent look on his face. Instantly I felt testy and feisty.

"Well?", he asked me.

"I feel", I grinned,"Good"

"Wonderful, charm"

"I like it when you call me that" I pressed my hair behind my ear.

"Really?", he said, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"I do, Errol"

I lifted myself on his desk and watched him. This was defiantly risky. But Errol didn't show a hint of dislike,

"You'll do perfect in your transformation"

"When are we going to do it?", I asked again.

"Soon"

"Well I was thinking about something"

"And what would that be my dear?"

"Well, what would be the point of me taking this anti-depressant and then shortly after, turning into a dark fiend?"

"What are you insisting?"

"Oh, but I wanna do something else before that!"

He blinked and leaned back in his chair,

"And what would that be?"

"Anything!"

"Anything?"

I scooted closer to him,

"Anything you want. I just want something to do"

He stroked his chin and a wicked smirk painted his features. Oh how I wished Jak were here. Errol looked me up and down. Why couldn't he do this to other women? He had control of plenty of people. Oh ya, because that would only lead to them freaking out and he would have to force them to. Or in other words….rape them. But then a young girl like me had volunteered. A tall thin, blonde girl, who, from all the sun and exercise was tan and rock hard. Times like these were when I wished I was at home playing the game. The real one that is. Pale, unextracurricilar Kirsten. My thoughts were interrupted when Errol pulled me onto his lap. His fingers ran across my bare abs as I fought to stop blushing. It was the only way. The only way to get away, the only way to see Jak again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to kiss him.

I'll be there Jak…

…I'm coming.


	19. Chapter 19

Jeez, sorry I havn't been updating. You basically know how it goes. Okay, so in this chapter it talks about how I could see the Krimzon Gurad's eyes. Let's say they got different masks since Praxis died.Well, next chapter, UP!

--

My chest heaved in and out from fear. Realization was painful sometimes. Sweat ebbed from my skin as my heart calmed. I had just done the unbelievable. I looked around to make sure there was no other presence in the room. My hand slid from the needle I had rammed into Errol's neck. I had done it in the nick of time. He had only removed my vest and belt before I got anxious. I wasn't sure what the injection contained but I hoped it would give me some time. I backed up and squealed when I touched the cold wall. I ran over to my armor while strapping on my belt. My bare feet slapped the ground. I slid my vest over my arms and buckled it. As I continued to rush the articles of clothing on I continued to become more paranoid. Just as I was bending over to get my boots on, the metallic door slid open. I gasped and snapped back up. The guards looked around and spotted Errol, unconscious. They looked at me as if waiting for an explanation. My mouth was half open as I thought of something to say before they killed me. I stuttered,

"W-what are you waiting for? You c-can't just let him commit suicide!"

They hesitated for a moment and reluctantly moved toward him. I rolled my eyes. Dumbasses. I quickly looked around for a gun. I had left my Plasma RPG at the factory. I cursed under my breath as I continued to look around. Then I remembered my handgun. I reached down and picked it up while watching the guards at the same time. I slowly walked closer while raising the weapon at eye level,

"Okay boys put the weapons down." The two guards looked at me in surprise. One smirked,

"You actually think-"

"Ya!", I said pulling down the hammer. His know-it-all expression faded. His partner dropped the gun and put his hands on his head. He looked at him and back at me.

"I'm not kidding."

He paused and put his gun down and mocking his buddy. I grinned.

"Okay now show me where you keep your weapons"

"How about no, lady-"

And with that I pulled the trigger, the bullet puncturing his left shoulder. He yelled and while he was distracted I knocked the side of his head with the handle. He fell over, hitting his head on the wall. The second guard moved back and stared at me, his eyes wide. I smiled,

"Now, I need a volunteer to show me the artillery room…"

He nodded and walked past the unconscious Errol. I gave him some space and followed him, the gun still aimed threateningly at him. He walked across the dimly lit room, to what seemed like a hardly noticed door. A code-pad was built in next to it. The Krimzon guard looked at me. I nodded. He turned around and stared at it for a moment.

"Well?", I said.

"Ya I'm goin'..", he sighed. The guard typed a five digit code into the system and lowered his hand as the door slid open. He turned around and looked me in the eye,

"Look, before you kill me or somethin' lemme just say this. Make sure Errol dies. Because if I don't come home to my wife then he's sure to."

His eyes looked sincere. I stared at him and nodded,

"Don't worry, your not the only one who's loved one's are involved." I hesitated and lowered my gun," I can't kill you."

"Why not?"

"Your not a monster like Errol."

"Aren't you afraid I'll squeal?"

"No. I can see through to lies, and your not a half-bad guy"

He looked into the weapon room while he spoke,

"I can help you. What are you going at with this anyway?"

I stepped next to him and looked into the dark room,

"I'm trying to get out of here to get to….." I felt a lump in my throat at the thought of Ashelin,"…a friend of mine."

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow, and I instantly knew he was smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Well come on!"

He walked in front of me and flipped a lightswitch. Lights seemed to explode on. When I laid eyes on the room's content my mouth dropped open and my eyes swelled. There was all types of artillery. Tanks, parachutes, bombs, pistols, machine guns, stun-guns, even poles and bats, and tons more. My eyes wondered from left to right. I just stood there and gazed until the guard shook my shoulder and said,

"Come on-"

Suddenly a message came from the walkie talkie on his belt,

"Hey Anston, are things alright in there?"

He pulled the transmitter from his belt and spoke,

"Ya, me and Blaine are just reloading our guns"

"Alright. Just checkin' on ya."

Anston looked at me,

"Let's get movin' "

I nodded and we split up to load ourselves. I ran across the floor to the shelves. First I grabbed some type of bomb called an 'Astro Bomb'. I didn't know what it did but I was gonna defiantly try it out. I slipped it into a small bag on the ground. I put in a few smaller bombs, a neat clawed glove, and a detonated rocket launcher. But in the far corner of the room, a curtain was covering a small glass case. I closed the pack and slung the rocket launcher over my shoulder. I heard Anston banging around on the other side. I turned on my heel and started toward the case. The round, metal tips on my boots clicked against the ground. I reached it and crouched. I looked around and back at the concealed box-shaped case. Finally I pilled off the sheet and tossed it to the ground. A light shone down on it dramatically as I gawked at it. There, stood a vial with a white, pearly liquid swirling with light purple shades. I picked up a card on the top of the glass

'Light Eco' it read. I grinned as I satred at it. I took out the glove from my pack. I slipped it on and placed a single, sharp needl-like claw on the glass. I slid it across the glass and caught the top half. I bit my lip excitedly. With my free hand I reached in carefully. I grasped it and slowly pulled it out. Just then, Anston walked up beside me. I stood up and stared at the glass tube. I was gonna make it out of this alive, no matter what. I just couldn't live my life with that image of Jak's terrified face back at the factory.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey. Yes, I'm sure you get the point even before I mention it: I'm sorry. I'm a lazy bum and I get writer's block much too often. Plus, my laptop broke down and I wrote this chapter several times unsuccessfully. I took a break. But then someone gave me this recent review after what seemed like forever and got me kickin' -. I even wrote a list of things I needed to work on. Much longer. More vocabulary. I'll try. So here goes:

--

I walked down a deserted alleyway for what seemed like hours. Anston had suggested we take the longer way to the port, due to the lessened number of guards. I guess he was right. After all, he knew the place better than I ever could.  
The walls were blackened from what seemed like smoke and the rotten smell of decay was lightly hinted in the thick air. Our feet were the only sounds in the narrow passage. We hadn't really hit off any conversation due to the lack of enthusiasm. I mean, I had nearly shot him and I was feeling a small piece of dark eco swelling inside of me. I had no idea why we couldn't get along, though. He was very gentle and understanding, unlike anyone else around here. I suppose he was a bit shy.  
I had thought deeply through that alley. About things like my family and why I was here. The strangeness of actually being in a false world like this was greatly increasing. I had always thought of being in an adventure but reality was even crueler than I ever thought. It made people think that any dream could come true. When really, they didn't know a dream if it bit them in the ass. But this was real. There's no way it couldn't be. Unless…unless my whole life was a dream. A dream dreamt by someone completely different. Someone who is thinking, Who am I? This doesn't look or sound like me. That was a depressing, yet amazing thought.  
And my family. What were they doing? Were they actually aware that I was gone? Maybe it was just as surreal as this. To them, it could be as though there was no me. And if that was true, that meant there was no going back. Because if I did, then they would just kick me out. They'd think I was some hooligan who broke into their house.  
A nearly silent choke of sorrow whispered through my helmet. Before Anston could realize it was a sob, I cleared my throat casually. I refused to look at Anston, afraid to look conspicuous. And he said nothing to me in return.  
All was silent for long moments. No more sad thoughts would enter my mind, in case I broke down in front of a total stranger. But when I thought the silence was permanent, I heard him murmur to me, "You don't actually thinking you're fooling anyone, do you"  
I looked over at him. Trying to appear puzzled I responded, "Hmm"  
He chuckled, "Don't be foolish. I heard that"  
"Did you"  
"Of course. It's not hard to mistake a young girl crying"  
I boldly stated, "I am not crying"  
Anston shushed me while trying not to laugh, "Someone will hear us"  
I sighed in an irritated manner a watched what was ahead of me, instead of what was next to me.  
Though a bit annoyed, I found him quite amusing. He wasn't mentally retarded like the other Krimzon guards, and not perverted like Errol. I still didn't understand why he joined the guard, when his past seemed to avoid it completely. But I decided not to badger in business that didn't belong to me.  
Suddenly, Anston held my arm and handed his bag to me. I looked at him a bit baffled. He urged me very silently, "Take this and hide. There are others coming." After a moment of registering what he was saying, I nodded and stepped away. I looked around quickly and located a fire escape up on the wall. Slinging the bag behind a couple of trash bins, I started quickly toward the platform. I jumped up and grabbed onto the bottom of the fire escape. I heaved myself upwards and pulled my legs over the edge, under the railing. The small staircase wasn't very promising, but nonetheless I hid behind it and peeked out to see if anyone was there.  
Down below, three Krimzon guards were approaching Aston from about a fifteen foot distance. He his self, was rubbing his hand nervously and looked around for something to say. I took a deep breath and prayed for a short bit. Their rough boots tapped down the alleyway as the Krimzons advanced on the spot to where Anston stood. Then, as if he had just come up with a plan, he jolted toward the others in a panicked speed. Was he acting? Or was something really wrong?  
Then, in an abrupt idea, I cringed. Oh how I hoped he wasn't telling them about me. The city must be full of traitors and liars in it's current state. No one should trust anyone that they don't care for. And for Anston… I could've cared less.  
I gripped onto the rail alongside the stairs and watched closely. Anston stopped in front of them and pointed up the alley, from which they were previously walking from. He spoke loudly, but was too far away to understand. The others nodded, suddenly interested. I held my breath anxiously, awaiting their next action.  
To my surprise, the guards nodded a goodbye and quickly made their way up the alley. I sighed with relief, letting the pressure out of my lungs. Anston walked over to me a gestured me down. I slid off the bottom and landed in front of him.  
"What did you say to them?", I asked and walked over to the trash cans to retrieve his bag. Dark colored water had soaked the bottom of it. She hadn't realized it landed in a puddle. Not to mention a filthy puddle.  
Anston took it from her and replied a bit quietly, "I told them Errol had been assaulted"  
"Assaul-? Wait, YOU WHAT"  
He nodded understandingly, "Yes, I know that's not a good thing, but it's all the more reason to get going"  
"Whaddaya mean!", I spat worriedly, "THEY'LL KILL ME, ANSTON"  
"I know, I know. But if you wanna stay alive, you best be moving before they figure out that you didn't run down the other alley I told them you did". Before she could speak, he pulled off his helmet and transfixed her with icy blue eyes. A black goatee sprouted from beneath his lip and shaggy black hair slightly fell in his face. He was gorgeous. But not as gorgeous as Jak. Of course. As always……..((me: uh, yeah ahem.  
"Listen, you're going to need to shut up and listen to me if you want out of this hell-hole, " he demanded. His pushy remark pulled me out of my dreamy state as I stared at him and twitched a little. A single rain drop hit the tip of one of my long ears. I looked up. As the sun began to go down, dark-grey clouds slowly pushed through the sky straight above us. Small droplets dabbed the dark pavement beneath our feet. I pulled the bag tightly over my shoulder and flinched when a few drops landed in my eye. I felt myself tire a bit from the heavy atmosphere.  
But Anston snapped me out of my trance, again. "You with me"  
I watched his innocent face for a few moments and then nodded,  
"Sure"  
He smiled slightly and pulled his helmet back on. Ugh, I thought to myself. Don't tell me he took it off because he knew he was good-looking.  
I sighed yet again and followed Anston down the alley. The rain remained light but the clouds were still very dangerous-looking. The path ahead of us began to darken, making it hard to tell if someone were ahead of us. Dark. Scary. Mysterious. This reminded me of Silent Hill ((Me: O.O)). After awhile I was just walking without thinking. Almost sleepwalking. Anston seemed to be very alert, his gun thrust in the air. Mine was slung lazily to my side.  
But then, something caught my eye. We were walking into and opening in the alley. I suddenly became attentive. The walls curved out, indicating to end of the claustrophobic passage. I inquired, "Now where are we"  
"The square", he replied, looking around. Due to the larger space, there was a bit more light. The sun also hadn't went down quite yet. But it was still vague through the clouds.  
The ground consisted of dirty concrete and hastily nailed wood used to even out the large cracks in the ground. Three tall buildings surrounded part of the square, while one side was a small hill of what seemed like ash and remnants of what used to be a building like the others. A single path led through the damage and around a corner.  
"So do where do we go now?", I urged, wanting to be near Jak soon.  
Anston didn't reply for a moment. He was looking around as though there was something he could see that I couldn't. I looked around also.  
"What"  
"Shh", he demanded.  
I could feel nothing. But then, Anston startled me and shifted his feet, darting his eyes back at the path next to the pile of rubble. I gasped and looked also. There was a single Krimzon guard standing and watching us, his gun pointed straight at me. I pleaded to myself for him not to fire. I put my hands in the air, as did Anston. The guard looked very focused, not letting us run away.  
Anston tried to make a getaway plan again, "Hey there. How's Errol doi"  
"I'm not stupid", the other man spat, "They told me you lied to them"  
I looked over at my partner, wishing I could see what he was thinking in that genius mind of his. But as though he could read my thoughts, he uttered,  
"I got nothing"  
That single statement brought a turn in my stomach. We were going to be captured again. Then, the guard snorted cockily and gestured his head behind him.  
"Back-up's here"  
I put my hands down and gaped at the large group of Krimzon's walking our way. There must've been more than 15. We weren't going to have much luck here.  
"They're going to confiscate our weapon's. What the hell are we gonna do"  
I looked frantically at Anston. He lowered his hands and stared at the guards ahead of them, slowly closing in. He turned his head toward me and shook it, "Not if there's no weapons to confiscate"  
I stared at him as though he made no sense. Then, slowly I understood what he meant and nodded, "Right"  
But even more sudden then I would've liked, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in front of him. He slammed his foot down, sending a hastily nailed piece of lumber straight ahead of us, shielding a wave of bullets, and sending a few guards to their feet. He then pushed me away from him and commanded, "Go up on the fire escape on the side of that building", he pointed swiftly, "Climb through that window and make something happen"  
I look gazed to where he was pointing and then looked back at him worriedly,  
"Well what're you gonna do"  
"I'll distract them. They don't always go down easy", he ducked and missed a laser, "This is a higher ranking of the guard. Now go"  
I hesitated and stepped back, afraid that he might be killed. But I shook my head and turned around, heaving the pack and gun with one hand. This emergency exit was sturdier than the one from earlier on.  
I made my way up the fire exit and slung my things through the window of the disserted building. I turned my head and searched for Anston. He was shooting as fast as he could, and trying to walk away from them at the same time. When one laser shot his forearm he cried out for a split second. I jumped and my eyes widened, visions of him lying dead on the ground, Krimzon guards swarming up the escape. I shook my head and jumped through the window.  
It looks like I wouldn't get to use hardly any of these little gadgets. I fussed and dug impatiently through the bag. Anston had told me to leave the bigger weapons behind, in case of a horrible accident. Horrible accident…bite me. I had thought to myself.  
Obviously he had meant something big, to get rid of them all. But all of this crap wasn't gonna cut it. I grumbled angrily at the bag as though it were insulting me. I heard Anston howl in pain below me. I stopped for a second and panic seized me. I lifted the bag up from the bottom, sending everything to the floor. I ran my hand through it and decided on about three small-looking grenade-bomb things. Hell if I knew what they were. But they were pretty damn heavy.  
I ran up to the window sill and looked down. I could just work my way from the back up to the guys in front of Anston. He could take care of them for now. I leaned out and simply tossed one, afraid of how big the explosion might be. The bomb landed behind all of them and instantly exploded in about a five foot radius. How pathetic. About three of them were knocked off their feet. "Throw 'em harder", something inside of me murmured. I looked around confusedly and shrugged. But when I thought about it, a pitiful toss led to a pitiful landing. So I threw it in the center of the group. The explosion was a bit bigger and it wiped out about 7. But the guards who had fallen before were getting up and assaulting Anston again. Blood was lightly accented in the ground below Anston. I clenched my teeth, angry at how small the damage was. The voice inside me urged me, "Throw it as hard as you can! Kill all of them"  
Before I had a chance to speak in defense, I found my self on the platform outside, my hand held high in the air, the bomb nested between my fingers. A moment of blindness interfered and I felt my arm nearly come off as I threw as hard as I possibly could. When I looked over the edge, my senses back intact, a screamed,  
"No! ANST"  
But the blast was so large, my yell was drowned out and I held my arm over my face defensively. I felt dirt nail my helmet like rain and I crouched down. The explosion was unbearably loud. When the debris stopped flying I squinted through one eye. The coast was clear. I leaped up and looked around at the mess I'd made. Most of the windows in the building were torn open, wood hanging from the edges. Down below, all the men were buried and no one was moving.  
I yelled, "Anston"  
Nobody answered. I called his name again and many more times on my way down the fire escape. I had brought my gun in case somebody made it through the detonation. Splinters of wood and pebbles were showered all over the ground, along with boulders and planks. I walked over to the center of the square and slung the gun strap over my shoulder. I struggled through the mess and searched for Anston.  
I put my foot down and it landed on something soft. When I looked down, I realized it was someone's hand. I gasped and pulled it away instantly. I dug through some rocks and looked at him. I pulled his helmet off and realized it wasn't Anston. I dropped it and pulled off another man's.  
For about 5 minutes I looked around helplessly. Then, I finally pulled off a helmet and revealed Anston's pale face. I choked on my own breath when I realized that his eyes were wide open. I shook him, "Anston?". He didn't move. I shook his shoulders some more and kneeled next to him. I placed my hands on the side of his face. He was cold. Panting in a frightened manner, I leaned down to see if he was breathing. No breath.  
I pushed down on his chest a few times and tried again, holding my fingers under his nose.  
No breath.  
I took my helmet off and raked my hands through my hair. My eyes watered and I sniffled a little.  
"Oh god", I sobbed, "Anston, I'm…….I'm so sorry"  
Rubbing my eyes, I realized the rain had stopped and the sky was pink from the sunset.  
"I-I didn't mean to. You were great and I ruined everything like I always do"  
White smoke lifted from the damage lazily and water poured down the drains. I put my helmet back on and stared at his lifeless body.  
"But you did me a favor", I bent over and heaved him over my shoulder, "So I'll be sure to repay you real soon"  
I walked over to one of the gaping cracks in the ground and laid his body in it. He fit inside it perfectly. I picked up a gun and placed it on his chest and maneuvered his arms across it. Tears fell from my eyes and streamed around my mouth piece. Closing his eyes I stood up and picked up a large piece of wood. For one last time I gazed at the man who had guided me to where I could start once again on my own. He was different from the others; he fought for what was right, even though the right path wasn't always available. He asked my to rid of Errol. And rid of Errol I would. Not just for Jak. Not just for any old Haven city member. But for Anston I swallowed my tears and regained my composure. I saluted to my friend for the first and last time. Then, allowing the piece of lumber to cover the small ditch, I used small pieces of metal and bent nails to seal the grave.  
After patting his burial, I stood up and breathed a remark I once heard from Torn,  
"Stay strong and take the high-road, soldier"  
I turned around and picked up my gun. Searching the walls for another exit I started down the path I hadn't been on yet. But as soon as I laid my foot down, I heard a small piece of glass fall from one of the windows. I turned around toward the noise. There was a narrow path between two of the buildings. Very narrow. I walked to the opening and peered in it. Obviously no guards would bother to squeeze in here for patrol. It looked just big enough for me to slide through. But then I asked myself, Why didn't he just have us go through here to escape the guards? This was puzzling. It would've been easier, and he would still be with me. I stared at the trash and smoke behind me, quickly glancing at Anston's grave. Then I turned my head back to the opening and squinted. All I could see was a distant opening to where the alley ended.  
That's why he wouldn't let them see the opening. Because if they saw us go through, they would follow and end up in the city. I rubbed my forehead, still staring into the passageway. A small laugh escaped through the mouthpiece. I held my gun to my side and scooted in between the two walls. The front of my armor slightly scratched the stone in front of me. I side stepped rather uncomfortably, glass crunching beneath me. The end of it was about 18 feet away. Aware that I was no longer in the slums, I slid as fast as I could anxiously. I stumbled on a 2x4 and my breathing became harder. Only about 10 feet. Streetlights crept up the walls of the alley. I ran so fast, there were scratches on my chest plate. I leapt over a cinder block and found myself outside of the pathway. Looking around, I realized that I was on the port. I squealed and pulled my gun up. A passing man gave me a strange look and moved on. "Let's see", I mumbled, glancing around at my surroundings. The Naughty Ottsel was only about 2 blocks. Slinging my gun over my shoulder, I nodded to a guard coming my way. He nodded back in acknowledgement. I began to walk calmly down the street, my gun across my chest. The passing people were chatting with each other. But the streets were mostly clear at this hour. It must've been around 11:00 p.m.,. I was thinking about Jak. Maybe he was gone. Or maybe they were too busy with something else. His face popped into my head and I smiled. Jak was sweet. He really was. And I hated to be without him. But I would never leave him, which is why I was walking to the Naughty Ottsel. To see him. I laughed a little, realizing how excited I felt. So why wait? Why be so placid about it?  
I slung my gun over my back and took off into a swift run. Guards would look at me with alarmed expressions every once in awhile, but I didn't mind. My boots smacked the ground loudly as everyone moved out of my way. I turned a corner and took my helmet off while nearing my destination. I sighted the large ottsel head and began to slow down. The doors were open and the street was deserted. I neared the entrance slowly and listened. Then, I peered in. Jak was slumped over the bar, his head in his hand, a beer in the other. Torn was there, but he was in the back. Jak's hair was messed up. He looked a wreck. Even from behind and across the room. He called out to Torn,  
"God, why would Ashelin act that way"  
"I don't know Jak"  
"I mean, did she have a problem with somthin"  
"I really don't know Jak"  
Jak hiccupped drunkly, "She makes me wanna shoot someone"  
"Don't", Torn replied in a way that said he had put up with Jak's drunken state for quite a while. I giggled quietly. Stepping in a bit I spoke softly,  
"I missed you"  
Jak didn't turn around. He only snapped back, "W-why? So you can bitch some more"  
I grinned. He wasn't aware of who I was.  
"You know, Ashelin, the world doesn't revolve around you!", he hiccupped again.  
I fussed playfully, "Well fine then, you grouch"  
I said it a little more clearly so he would recognize me. I walked outside and looked at the water. My reflection showing cuts on my face, and the palms of my hands were bleeding through the padding.  
Mines floated around and few boats were left on the docks. I was about to bend over to set my helmet down when a sudden force knocked me off balance. Jak had hurdled himself at me and was holding onto me tight. We fell into the water creating a vast wave of water. His arms and legs were wrapped around me protectively and affectionately. I squirmed and laughed in the water. He unwrapped his legs and pulled me above the surface.  
Gasping for breath we looked at each other. His face lit up and he laugh. I laughed also. Torn ran outside and to the edge of the water. He hooted and watched us. We swam to the edge and sat on a ramp. He grabbed my face and looked at me as though he were making sure I weren't a counterfeit. His thumbs ran over my cheeks and across my eyes. His face a was a bit red from the alcohol. He breathed,  
"It's really you"  
Torn walked over to us and looked at me, "Did you get away yourself"  
I looked down at my crossed legs and smiled, "No. Somebody helped me here"  
Jak was still in my face and wasn't going to stop for a while. He stopped for a moment and my heart leaped at the tear rolling down his cheek. Smiling a little, he said quietly, "I missed you too." 


	21. Chapter 21

Hello. Thanks for the reviews. I am happy, once more - . Ya, sorry about not updating -.- I was busy ((laaaaaazzzyyyy)). Everyone deserves a second ((fourth)) chance, right? No? Fine. There was also that hurtful writer's block. They should make some sort of pain reliever for that o.O. It was terrible. Every time one of my friends asked about the story, I tossed ((hurled)) pillows ((silver wear)) . Ah well. Oh , and yes, I'm sorry about all the grammatical errors. I had like two seconds to go over it, before I scurried my hind-end to my neighbor's house to update. Let us carry on.

--

I breathed in the foul air of Haven city, with my head pressed against Jak's back. The zoomer cut through the air at an average speed. Jak was tired and didn't feel much like being his normal self. Me either. Not only was I tired, but I was a bit sad, though Jak didn't seem to notice. But that was probably much better. If he were to find out that I did things with Errol to distract him, he wouldn't take it the way I wanted him to. Jak was the kind of person who saw many things in black and white. He wasn't much of a second chance-type person.

But that wasn't his fault, since the world bestowed nothing but anger at the poor guy. No one chooses their life, and Jak didn't have an easy one. Misery constantly was around him, and inside him. Dark Jak was his alter ego and he probably wouldn't leave anytime soon. Or ever. But friends like Daxter ((who was up front with Jak)) and Keira kept his feelings in line. I hoped I did the same, because I was lucky to even be by his side. Not the other way around. His life was hell. His friends were good ones. And that was all he had.

I smiled and pulled closer to him, his hair tickling my forehead. He slightly turned his head and eyed me questioningly. I tilted my face up so my chin was on his back, and showed him my smile. His deep blue eyes got softer and I could tell he was smiling back. He blinked in an acknowledging way, and turned back to face traffic ahead of him.

Before I closed my eyes again, Daxter's little head popped out ahead of me, next to Jak's waist. I laughed to myself. He just stared at me. So I abruptly stopped laughing and squinted back at him. He squinted also, in an evil little way. Popping one eyebrow up, I couldn't help but laugh at him. Then, something clicked in my head.

Before Dax sat back up, I beckoned him back with me. His face returned to normal and he clambered along the side of the zoomer, and in between Jak and I. I pulled back a little to allow him some room. He press his back against Jak's and his feet were propped on my legs. I leaned forward and whispered so that Jak couldn't hear,

"Now tell me what's goin' on between Ashelin and Jak."

"Well, Ashelin decided to get carried away while Jak was drinking and flirt with him", he started.

Suddenly, the zoomer jarred and Jak yelled at someone. The streets were UNBELIEVABLY full today. This made the game look like The Middle of Nowhere, Iowa. It was like Christmas time in New York down here.

"Anyway", he continued, "Jak wasn't THAT stupid, so he told her to back off, being a bit grouchy at the time since you were gone. And in fact", he leaned in closer, "He told Ashelin that he pissed because Errol had taken you.

"Ashelin said that he was obsessive with you and that he left no time for she and Torn, and I. Which-, "he said defensively, "wasn't true."

I nodded, "And?"

"And so Torn decided to ask Ashelin to leave. He was afraid that Jak might transform in the middle of the Naughty 'O. He WAS pretty angsty."

I rubbed one of my ears, "I see. Is that it?"

"Pretty much", he replied, "Don't think I've been in the best mood either."

"Aw, poor baby", I said and patted his head.

Green fumes suddenly rose in the air. Dax and I looked ahead of us and realized we had enter the Metalhead area. I groaned and propped myself up, watching to make sure none of them were following us. Daxter had Jak's gun ready, just in case. Although we ran into no troubles through the whole disgusting trip.

We had come to activate the astro-veiwer. Jak switched off highfly mode and we dropped a few feet above the ground. We all slid off, Daxter mounting Jak's shoulder. The slope led up to the mechanical door which slowly began to operate. Jak shot an advancing metalhead just before we walked in. The disgusting green fog slowly disappeared and the ground was overtaken by healthy emerald grasses, an occasional flower popping up every few feet.

The scene beyond the rock wall next to them was completely different in mood. Another fog had rolled into the forest, and misshapen black creatures sprinted around us. Not to mention annoying floating ones. I held the scatter gun Jak had given me a long time ago on my hip.

Daxter yelled right in my ear, "Look out!" I flinched and slid away from my spot. A small blast of dark eco cracked the ground next to me, and I glared hatefully at the creatures around me. They swayed around, sending up their shields.

Almost out of nowhere, the small projector that the others contacted us through whipped in front of us. We kept running and shooting. Torn spoke on the other end, "Jak, Jinx is here."

"Oh great, what does he want from me now?", He replied in a deep tone.

"He doesn't want to see you", said the commander's raspy voice, "He wants to see Kirsten…er…Chloe?"

I glanced at the little mechanism strangely, "Chloe?" I had never heard of a Chloe in the Jak series. Torn acknowledged, "Ya, he says that's your real name."

I stopped in my tracks, "Wha-?" But I was rewarded with a flare of eco in my side. I stumbled and tripped clumsily. Jak held out his hand and pulled me back up.

Torn demanded, "Just get to that Astro Veiwer and head back. We'll talk about it later." The device disappeared after a moment. I repeated, "Chloe?"

Jak shrugged and suddenly shot down a dark winged creature. We separated on both sides of a large tree trunk and laid down a joint attack. Then, he jumped onto a stationary gun and began to fire at the large strange-looking plants on the forest walls. I fended off the monsters around us. The purple thing began to lightly wane in protest. He ran in the opposite direction to quickly reach another. I called out,

"Look out!" A large adversary knocked Jak off his feet in one quick blow. I ran over to his side but he seemed to do fine on his own. He looked at me, "Go distract them, so I can get to the shooter!".

"Okay!", I had to yell because of the commotion the surroundings caused. I jumped over a boulder and sprinted nimbly across a bridge. I glanced back and realized most of them were following me anxiously. I stopped and so did they, covering themselves behind clear screens.

Jak was running behind them, and slid behind a large rock. Then, I spotted him taking the long way around the forest, a few adversaries on his tail. But most of them were around me, occasionally trying to fire dark eco at me. I continued to run, but opposite this time, away from the cannon.

They turned around in confusion, but followed nonetheless. There were probably about 5 of them, not counting 3 airborne ones. There was no way I could run away forever. I turned a corner and dived in the water, my figure shooting through the bottom of the river. I raised my face above the surface and peered behind me. The creatures were all gone. I cursed and kicked my legs as quick as possible. I reached up and pulled myself aboved the water. Standing up, I pulled out my gun and ran in the opposite direction, trying to spot Jak.

I rounded around a few trees. Jak was shooting the cannon as quickly as he could. The black adversaries were shooting him down. Kneeling down, I carefully aimed. I leaned back and fired. Bullets were fired persistently and I hit my targets. Jak hopped off the platform.

"Was that the last of them?", I asked. He nodded and I followed him. All of the creatures slowly began to disappear. He led me to the bank of the center pond, where the tall metallic pillars were rising in a calm manner. I looked at Jak. He smiled and grabbed my hand. I leaned my head on his shoulder, "Is it all almost over?". I knew the answer to my own question, but that didn't matter. He replied quietly, "I hope so, Kirsten." I sighed in a tired manner.

I dreaded the thought of having to leave after these gaming scenarios were through. It was the beginning of the end and I had made up my mind. I wanted to stay. I didn't want to go home. Home was boring, and my life was sad most of the time, due to my limitations. But here, I was with someone I loved and everything was amazing. I don't think I could ever get ahold of myself if I returned to Earth. My stomach clenched and I buried my face in Jak shoulder. He looked down at me slightly confused, but didn't ask questions. He stroked my hair, all the way to my waist, where it ceased.

The moment got to me and I wrapped my arms around him quickly, as though he were leaving. This time he was puzzled, "What is it? Are you okay?"

I squeezed tightly, "I don't wanna leave. Ever"

"You don't ever have to, baby."

I looked up at him, my eyes slightly brimmed with hot tears. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly, as though he were afraid he would hurt me. He pulled back only a little, his eyes staring deep into mine, "If you ever have to leave, I'll just have to change the circumstances, hm?"

At that moment, tears started to pour from my blue eyes. But I grinned happily and even giggled a little.

After a moment of trying to recover, he looked at me, and tilted his head forward in a concerned behavior, "Alright? Are you going to be okay?"

I stared at him, soaking in his features once more. My face was red and stained. I then nodded slowly, "Let's do this". He smiled and kissed my forehead.


	22. Chapter 22

HI - Guys. I hope everything is going okay. Things are sorta wrapping up, but I'll be having one more chapter after this. But don't worry, I'm not saying all my goodbyes yet! .Love ya!

--

I stood at the side of the top-most pillar and waved my hands around frantically in Jak's face. I already knew that he was to wake up from this trance he was currently in, but just in case….

"Hey Jak, come on, your taking a while!", I said pointlessly.

Daxter was almost losing his mind. He was bouncing on my shoulder and screaming in Jak's ear.

A misty expression clung on Jak's face. But after a moment or two, his features twitched and he shook his head. Daxter backed away and watched him.

"What was it?", I asked.

"I….I thought I heard. But I couldn't-", he looked at us, "Never mind, let's just go."

I nodded and we leapt our way down from where we stood. Jumping off the last step, cool water splashed around us, and we swam to the edge.

Eventually, we made our way outside of the forest and back into the foggy Metalhead area. Jak got onto a zoomer and I followed.

If Jinx really needed (which I couldn't see why), he could've just come and got us with his double-zoomer. But he was as lazy as most people, so we had no choice but to discontinue our business. I said in Jak's ear, due to the air roaring past us, "What would he want with me?"

"I don't know. But I don't like him….."

I just stared ahead of us and nodded, "I don't know if I do either."

"He's sleazy", Jak remarked. I looked at him, "Why? What he do?'

"He would do just about anything somebody didn't like."

I thought about that for a moment. Now I didn't really wanna meet up with him. But looks like there was no backing out now, because Jak was already slowing down, and Jinx was standing outside with Torn. I groaned.

Jak parked him zoomer and walked in front of me while we made our way toward Jinx. This was rather uncomfortable. I stood in between Jak and Torn, facing the other blond. I looked at Torn questioningly. He looked back at me. His lips tightened for a second and he just stared. Then, without a response he turned back to Jinx. I gazed at the older man hoping he might tell me what this was about, but he just ignored my glance. I looked across from me.

Jinx smiled, "Nice to see you again Chloe!" I raised an eyebrow. But before I could say anything he ran over and swiftly hugged me tight. I looked from Jak to Torn in confusion but I didn't stop him. They were both staring at me in surprise.

"Who-who's Chloe?" I finally asked him. He back up and stared at me like I just said 'Huhmuhmuh?'. He lifted his brow just like I had. But I just stared at him, waiting for him to speak. Finally Jak spoke up, "Jinx, we gotta ge-"

But he just looked at Jak, making him shut up and frown. He looked back at me, "What do you mean? That's always been your name."

I shook my head, "Kirsten's always been my name."

Torn and Jak nodded.

He shook his head also, "I don't understand. Don't you remember you own brother?"

All was quiet.

Later on, we found out that in my Haven life, Jinx and I were siblings. Jinx was 28 (imagine that), a whole fifteen years older than me. He said the last time he saw me I looked no different. Which means I lived here recently. Within months reach. I didn't know how I could've possibly lived both on Earth and here. But I didn't dare say anything like that in front of Jak. He was still unaware.

I didn't know what I was gonna tell him. And I didn't know if he would be angry or just shocked. But I didn't want to take the chance. Jinx said our parents were killed years ago. When I was 4. He even showed me a picture of our parents. A tall, tan, muscular man with brown hair. He was also in a Freedom League suit. I could tell why I was so tall, but Jinx was only a couple inches taller than me. And the woman was short but very skinny, and pale. She had a sweet heart-shaped face and fine blond hair. Just like mine. I stared at the picture for countless minutes. These were my other parents. My other life that meant so much to me. But I gave the picture back quickly. I told him he deserved it more, but I really gave it back because I thought I might cry.

Jak was astounded and a little mad. Not because I didn't know or tell. But because he didn't want to be associated with Jinx in any way. But I couldn't really help that. He would just have to deal with it, like me.

Later on, we found ourselves doing so many different missions, it wasn't even funny. Things happened here and there. We were so exhausted, we could barely think right. Daxter even said he felt like giving up. But not us. Especially Jak. Anyway, Jak went to the catacombs and he made me stay here at the Naughty Ottsel with Torn. I needed a break anyway.

I sat at the bar, Torn across from me. We were alone, because Jak made Daxter come with him.

"How're you and Jak going?", he asked me. I frowned. Not that it was any of his business. But I answered anyway, "Everything's fine. I'm just afraid to tell him……you know." He nodded, "I think you should tell him soon."

I agreed. Looking down into glass of water I said quietly, "I'm afraid I might have to leave soon…"

He didn't say anything. He was leaned over the bar looking at me. I looked up at him. He shrugged, "I don't know what to do about that."

"But…", I whispered, "I don't want to go home."

He looked at me in sympathy. I smiled. He walked around the bar and toward me. I watched him. He sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders,

"Listen", he murmured, "I'm not letting anyone take you away, and neither is Jak. If you like it better here, than nobody should be allowed to take you. You a young woman and your fragile now. I don't know much about women, but I know that much."

I smiled sadly, "You guys are too kind. Why would you do that for me?" He tightened his grip warmly and smiled also, "Because I kick ass."

I chuckled and nodded, "Okay. I trust you. Thank you very much captain." His smile widened into a grin and he hugged me tight before I decided that Torn would make one of the best brothers out of them all. But while he hugged me lovingly, somebody walked in behind us.

Later I stood outside of the Naughty Ottsel feeling completely different then I had when Torn comforted me. It all wore off and I felt terrible. I was sad, worried, and anxious all at the same time. Jinx had just gotten news that Damas left. Left the material world. And that Jak was coming to get really quick and to be ready. Jak must've felt so gloomy right now. But why would he want me hanging all over him right now?

Suddenly, I looked up and Jak was on a double zoomer. He yelled for me to get on fast. I obeyed and climbed over the side. He started off so fast, and turned the wheel so hard, I was afraid he might make us spin around once before we started off. But he sped toward the large blue air craft and jumped off without warning. I yelped and half jumped/fell. I got on my feet and ran over to him. We stepped into the vehicle. And the door shut slowly, making Jak every bit irritated. When we were finally settled down I looked at him," What are we gonna do?"

"So far I shot off the leg-things on Errol's robot thingy but right now I think he's waiting for us."

I nodded, "Where's Daxter?"

He froze and gazed at me. Slowly turning his head from left to right his face got pale.

"Oh no…"

My eyes widened frantically.

We both sprinted out of the aircraft and toward the large black and purple robot. It was lying on the ground just like Jak said. The sand beat our faces mercilessly as we started to run out of breath. We reached the large object and started to climb immediately. We looked up when we reached the top. A large mechanism stared down at us. Errol and Daxter were in it. But so was someone else.

"Oh my god...", Jak murmured.

And so was Ashelin.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for all your reviews but there's not much to say now. This is the last chapter of the story ((BTW, I'll explain all the weird stuff in the story, like Kirsten's age in the epilogue)). Any questions you have within the next week or so, I'll take and gladly answer. Thanks for all the R&R, I'll get to work on the good-byes in a bit, but enjoy the last chapter, first!

--

I stood on the edge of the rather large platform, staring up at the over-sized machine. Jak stood next to me in anger and shock. I could feel the dark vibration next to me, but I wasn't scared, I felt sympathetic. I rested my hand on his shoulder for a moment and he looked at me. Smiling, we both nodded and went our separate ways.

Errol cackled and mocked us as he shot beams at us tauntingly. I felt invigorated, yet I didn't have a game-plan. How were we going to kill Errol off without hurting Daxter and Ashelin? I hadn't a clue, but I was sure Jak had something in mind. Or at least I hoped.

I skipped over lasers and dodged them best I could. But everything was getting so fast, and I had a feeling our enemy had something in mind for each of us. It didn't feel right, but we just had to bear it for a while. My hair was sticking to my face with sweat, and I could feel the armor getting unbearable.

Jak was shooting vigorously and looked as though he were going insane. I shook my head and watched him as I hopped around. His features were deep and he looked as though he were hiding something beneath those psychotic features. It looked as though Dark Jak may burst out any second. The lines in his face were almost shadowed from concentration. His gun was thrust forward and his eyes never left the cockpit. It was moving around too much for me to get a clear look at Daxter and Ashelin, yet Jak seemed like everything was perfectly clear to him.

And then, right as I had turned around to see where I was going, I realized the edge was inches in front of me. I yelled and swayed around, and I heard Jak say something sort of something between a gasp and yip. I knew I was going to fall, but I turned my head towards Jak before I stumbled off and into the air. He was down on his knees, and his gun fell off beside of me. My eyes grew wide and I fell through the air, toward the sand.

The thud wasn't loud and was muffled by the wind and machinery. But I lay there, the wind knocked out of me. This felt worse than the feeling of being dropped by a mosh pit. I tried to breath, but wheezing sounds escaped my throat as I stared blearily at the sky above me. I raised my arms and pressed my chest and then started to choke on a few grains of sand.

After a few seconds, I realized I didn't have much time. I sat up and put my arms around my knees, trying to think of what to do. I heard a gun shot and looked up. Then, I remembered that I had left my gun up there. Jak was using it, but it seemed as though he were still bellowing in pain. I got my feet and quivered a little, but I was able to move.

The sand scratched my face and the wind made me sway. This was going to get bad. I began to walk forward and make my way around the monstrosity. As I reached the other side, the wind was blocked a little and I could see properly. As I felt around the base of the engine, I looked for a way in or at least something to slow Errol down. But there was basically nothing there; no pipes or cords or switches.

I squinted and saw the light emitting from Spargus, but decided that would be no help, and I might be too late with help. Jak howled and I could hear Errol laughing at his misery.

And then, it hit me like a brick. I felt around my armor for a small pocket. And then, on the jointing section of my armor, around my knee, I unzipped a small pocket and reached in. I pulled the small pearly bottle of light eco out. It was the tube I found in Errol's storage area. But I didn't know how to use it. I doubted drinking it would help.

An idea hit me, although I wasn't sure it would work. I searched around my belt and grabbed hold of my utility knife. I had never used it and had forgotten about it up until now. Pushing the blade out, I sat it next to me and pushed my back against the wall behind me. I yanked my right leg guard off and tore the leather lining off too. The inner part of my leg was exposed and I opened the bottle of eco, making sure no sand got into it. I reached next to me and held the utility knife. Holding my breath, I looked away and cut clean across my leg. Looking down, I saw the inch-long cut emitting drips of blood. Holding the bottle above it, I poured it across the wound. Rubbing it, I did it one more time until the bottle was half-empty.

At first, nothing happened. The clear white liquid mixed in with the blood, making a pink color. It disgusted me, and I scrunched my nose up. But then I felt tingling throughout my leg. It wasn't a sort of painful iodine tingle, but a rather pleasant one. I smiled excitedly as the feeling spread to my other leg and throughout my skin. The cut disappeared and I corked the bottle, stuffing it back into my pocket. I stood up and closed my eyes. The feeling turned into a sensation and I felt clean. Cleaner than ever, in body and spirit.

And then, I arched my back and spread my arms wide. The sensation stopped and all of a sudden and burst of white light blocked my vision and an exhausting power swept through me in every single inch of my body. My muscles no longer ached and my wounds felt numb. Then, opening my eyes, I stared at everything around me. Trails swept around lazily in my vision and I felt so care-free. I clenched my fists and leaned back a little. Wings grew out of my back and it felt so natural. They were not very tall like Jaks, but longer than his. They were…pretty. I jumped into the air and peeked over the edge of the platform. Jak was on all fours and out of breath. Blood trickled down his arm and I let myself up. Looking at Errol I smiled and stepped back so he couldn't see me. Then, I lifted off again, stretching up the long neck of the adversary.

When I reached the top, I stood on the head. Before it could move, I reached my hands up and they collided together, sending a shocking force through my arms. But everything stopped. And when I looked down at Jak, he was frozen in place, staring at me like I was a ghost. I actually giggled a little. And then, I got down on my knees and looked into a small window. Daxter and Ashelin were strapped to a wall behind Errol. Daxter looked as though her were sleeping or he passed out. But Ashelin's mouth was open like she was screaming angrily. Grabbing the edge of the window, I flipped down and kicked it in. My wings disappeared and I slid through. I reached out and helped Daxter out of his straps. And then the same for Ashelin.

I know I was in Light mode, but a small hint of hate crept into me as I spotted Errol in mad laughter. I walked over, Ashelin slung on my shoulder and Daxter hanging out of my hand. I sat him down in the chair beside of me. Then, I turned and tore the steering device away and smashed very control I could find. The last thing I destroyed was the windshield, which just burst into all kinds of cracks and shattering shards. But it remained in the air. Reaching forward, I pulled a pieced down and turned back to Errol. I bent over and carefully carved a small dot into the side of his actual eye. I knew what it felt like to have a cut in your eye and the tiniest wound made you half blind and the pain was tearfully unbearable. I had the impulse to tear at him with the glass but the light nature stopped me.

I picked up the other two and made my way out. I jumped out and my wings emerged halfway down. Time resumed and I caught the air, breaking the fall. Ashelin was staring at the ground as though the confusion were frying her brain. Daxter was screaming and he saw me. He stopped and gave me a questioning look "Jak?"

I shook my head and looked back to where I was going.

When we landed, I set them on the ground and Ashelin looked at me. I smiled, trying not to look show-offy. But thinking she would hate me, I was surprised to see her smile back in a friendly way

"I twenty years old and you're thirteen. Yet, you still have the ability of a grown woman, but the heart of a small child."

I smiled even more and looked at the ground modestly.

But an explosion came from the battle overhead. Fire shot in every direction and rubble flew through the air. I ran to Ashelin and Daxter and sent a shield over us. Bits and pieces of what looked like Errol's device flew everywhere. Some of them as large as people. They clanked against the field around us and fire spit at the ground. But I could feel the energy draining out of me. Each hit sent a spike through the Light energy, making me feel less cleansed, and more like my normal self. This light eco was like a drug.

And then, a large section of burnt metal collided with the shield and I felt as though something were sucking the light energy right out of my body and with a faint little _whoosh_. Small sparkles fell through the air from the impact and I swayed for a moment. But luckily, everything was on the ground and not falling anymore. But….where was Jak?

I grabbed Ashelin's hand and Daxter hopped on my shoulder, "Come on."

But what I didn't understand was why I was holding her hand. She ran behind me without a word. Maybe something had developed after I saved her. For the first time I felt no dislike toward her. It felt…friendly. Just like I would grab my best-friend's hand. But all that mattered right now was Jak.

We ran through the storm apprehensively, yet bravely. The sand was now so hard, it was leaving pink patches on our faces. We stood beside it and I let go of Ashelin and stared upward. Nothing happened. They weren't battling, but there wasn't any movement. Ashelin and I looked at each other. Then we began to call out "Jak?"

Daxter yelled with us and we continued for at least a minute.

When things seemed to have no hope, something fell off the edge above us. We walked over to it and bent over. It was Jak. He sat up and rubbed his head, a tired look on his face.

"JAK!", Daxter boomed and started to flash around him like an insane orange streak. I laughed and helped him up. Ashelin patted his shoulder and nodded. He smiled at her softly and turned to me. I grinned at him and murmured in a cliché manner, "You're my hero."

Later on, we all found ourselves standing around the Precursors, grinning happily and talking to everybody in some big fancy pavilion area that seemed to stretch for ages. Brightly lit lights and colors made everybody feel like they were at a top-notch museum. Except cooler.

I leaned against Jak and he had his arm around me as we talked to Tess who was standing next to Jak. We nodded as we spoke and everything seemed so happy and beautiful that I couldn't even describe the floating sensation I had in the pit of my stomach.

And then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked next to me and Ashelin smiled. I said hi and we both shook hands. I really did feel better about her now. I don't know what happened, but I didn't care.

And then, everybody had there attention to the Precursors who were saying their speeches proudly. We watched with interest as the leader offered a wish to Daxter. Then Tess was united with him as an ottsel. This made me feel even happier. Daxter and Tess held each other's hands and Jak and I smiled at each other.

Realizing that I had no idea what might happen I continued to smile and kissed him quickly before the small ottsels grabbed his attention. They were going to show Jak the universe. The things that came upon other things and what people like us couldn't quite see. I wasn't sure if he was actually going to go or not. But I was happy for him either way. Jak stepped onto the surface in front of him, the other Precursors following him.

Everybody waved and cheered. I jumped up and down not even knowing if he could see me. I waved and laughed with Ashelin and the others. Things got a little quiet and then I realized that the leader was still here. I cocked my head and he gestured for me to come toward him. I walked to him slowly. What did he have to offer _me_?

"Kirsten", he began, "You've been such a great help to Mar and we wanted to thank you."

I smiled softly, "And I'm very glad I could help."

"We brought you here, you know. And you must know that with a human missing from your home on Earth, time isn't going fast enough for the galaxy to run properly."

I frowned sadly, "Do I have to leave?"

He stared at me and nodded wisely, "My dear girl, I am afraid you must."

I heard a few disappointed noises from behind me but everybody knew not to question him. And neither did I.

My small time I spent here flashed before my eyes and I felt infatuated with it. But I had to leave. I knew it. The life I left behind was waiting along with the people with it. I may not be able to be with Jak and the other great friends I made…but I'd never forget them.

I looked at him before me and nodded without hesitation. He stepped away and the energy around me seemed to disappear and focused on me and me only. The light even seemed to flicker. I felt the same feeling I did when I poured the light eco on the cut on my leg. The tingling didn't last and the floating feeling arose within me again. I felt so light and pure. When I looked down, I saw that I really _was_ floating. My feet had risen a few inches off the ground and my long hair bellowed slowly around me. I felt my armor slowly float off me by itself. It was like the gravity had been switched off. I looked upward at a bright white light. That was where I was going. I just knew. A tear slid down my face as a single thought ran across my mind

_Your life here is done. _

That's when I looked below me and saw him. Jak was watching like a small kid who was the only one who didn't know what was going on. Ashelin walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulder. I was above their heads now and Jak was staring at me, his mouth open a little. I pushed my face downwards and my body slowly flipped but still floated upwards. Reaching down, I touched Jak's face and the tear on my face fell below his eye. It now ran down his cheek. His hand reached forward and touched mine. His skin brushed mine as I tried to say 'I love you'. But nothing came out. He understood and said it back.

Another tear fell down my cheek and this time he caught it and looked at the palm of his hand. I felt the light above me ripple and I suddenly didn't want to leave at all. More tears continuously fell down and around him. He spotted them and looked at me again. My lip curled sadly and I couldn't help but want to bawl. But I held it back.

The light blocked my vision as I lingered to the image of Jak's smiling face.

_Your life here is done._

Everybody was gone and I closed my eyes and went with the flow. Wind blew against me and a pink sky surrounded just like it had before.

_Your life here is done._

I floated without confusion this time, but actually enjoyed the beauty that lied around me and within me. Life there was the greatest thing that had ever happened to me. Haven was gone and I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling as the thoughts crossed my mind. I wasn't depressed. I was thankful I had been there.

_Your life was a wish you dreamt up carefully. _


	24. Bye!

The End

Hi everyone! I'm so glad you're reading this because I really wanted to say bye! I wanna say I'm glad you all read this story, wow! I never thought I'd get THAT many reviews.

I wanna tell everybody stuff about me before I get into the details of the Careful What You Wish for story. If you have no interest in me, than SKIP THIS PART! FINE, BE THAT WAY!

Yes, I'm just a plain everyday girl, and I had thought of many other things to do other than this story. I had two other stories actually: Kingdom Hearts, Teen Titans, and a DBZ story. All except the DBZ story fell miserably. The DBZ had lots of reviews; from one person. And she eventually stopped reviewing and my story stopped around what I think was chapter 6. I don't know, but that was a LONG time ago!

I go around all typed of Jak and Daxter stories on here. And if you all want, you can refer some to me, and I'd be happy to be a reviewer to you, as you were to me! . I'm not a big fan of XXX-rated stuff though, heh. Not that I couldn't handle the smexy Jak-ness XD lmfao. Just don't try me. But any R-rated blood and guts stuff is fine.

Anyway, I looked into things like Corad and Bijoux's ((hope I spelled that right, lol)) Palace Stories ((HILARIOUS!)) and was very pleased. I found some strange stuff but that was okay. I even read the stuff where they bashed the characters so much, Naughty Dog would explode on impact ((stuff like random jokes of Torn and Jak being gay, rofl)). I'm not a flamer, although I wouldn't quite like it if somebody suddenly began saying how much Jak sucked in an Author's Note. I'm sure nobody here would.

I'm also into stuff like Trigun, Kingdom Hearts, and Fruits Basket. Love it. I beat Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2 already, so there are no spoilers for me! I'm on my second try beating the second one ((DAMN YOU XIGBAR//hits buttons like crazed twin of Charles Manson/)). Mleh, please don't beat me up if you hate Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2…

I listen to music. LOTS. I listen to Techno and emo stuffs. But I especially /heart/ metal and hard-rock. Marilyn Manson, System of a Down, Stonesour, Mudvayne, Slayer and I LOVE SlipKnoT! OMG, I would give the world to see them live!

Anyways, I'm a member on FictionPress, but it looks like my story isn't going so well. Two chapters, zero reviews. Ah well. I think I may just stay here -. Where I belong!

I was just thinking of how lazy I was during this whole thing, and I'll try to drop that 'tude lol. Nobody likes a couch potato ((unless you gotz a laptop! . )). Not even me! I have all sorts of old favorites on here that nobody ever updates. /Sadness/

Other than all that randomness above this, I just wanna say there's nothing out of the ordinary aboutz me! Or at least I hope not…oh well. Except for my ADD. But that's about it.

Oh and BTW, I updated my profile page since it was like year old XD

ABOUT THE STORY:

This story was first inspired around the time it came out. I was so excited about it, I played it for hours at a time, everyday and beat it in, I think about 5 days. I was a little rusty back then. I always act that way with a new game. The scenery and the characters just jumped at me and fascinated me. So why not my own little version?

Kirsten ((the name based off mine)) was perfect for Jak in my mind, and I thought the age difference would add a little twist. It's not like a made Jak have sex with a 12/13 year old :P That's kinda strange. And remember, she HAD to do stuffz with Errol! It was for survival's sake. I'm older than the character and her age will help future events. Maybe they'll get a little more heated some other time in some other story ((wink wink, nudge nudge)) . I didn't even really know Jak's actual age. I guessed around his early twenties or something. But he may be older. But we'll pretend he's not ((Shh!))

Deleted Scenes:

I was thinking about the first chapter and making to where Kirsten actually fell in front of Jak. But then it would be obvious that she was not of Jak's world, and he would've snuck a peak at her ears. Oops!

Later on, after her becoming a Freedom League Guard, I was going to make an affair scene with Torn and Kirsten. But we all know Torn's not like that . 

I thought of a verbal fight scene between Kirsten and Ashelin, but I wouldn't ever consider screaming at Ashelin. Too violent.

I really was going to make an intimate scene between her and Jak, but then again, too creepy. Couldn't do that.

That's the only one's I could think of.

At first, I was going to start making answers to questions in my own review section, but nobody goes back to read the reviews :P

I think another thing that would've been appropriate was a death ending, but it was too sad for me, and I'm not too experienced in the whole tragedy thing. Angst maybe, but not tragedy.

I realized how terrible my grammar was back before the 4th chapter or so. Should I edit the first four? You know, the punctuation and spelling and stuff. I understand that most literate readers don't appreciate it, but is it really worth it? You tell me.

I'm sorry if this story was a cliché. I found one self insert within another story. Only difference; it was in Jak 2. And another girl made a self insert based on Jak 3 like three days after I started mine XD I haven't checked how well it went, but I'm too lazy. ((Yep that's me!))

THE FUTURE:

Alright, so I'm gonna take a break from the Jak Fics. I'm gonna work on a Kingdom Hearts II story. If you're interested, add me to your author alert list! I won't be working on anything but KH2 so nothing you wouldn't like would pop up.

And, you guys have been asking for it…..so……I'll make a sequel. A Jak X one! . . Wouldn't that be nice? So if you add me for the KH2 story, then after that's finished, the first chappie of the sequel shall appear! So add meh!

Okie dokie, guys. I'm going. I luffles you all! Keep in touch, I talk through e-mail. Drop by some Jak or KH stories and I'll possibly review! Thank you SOOOOOO much for the reviews!

PEACE:D


End file.
